Til' Summer Comes Around
by SummerLove25
Summary: He had his real life, then his summer life with her. However what happens when his real life messes with the life he has grown to love? Should they try to be something real? Or better left just a summer fling?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story of mine. The lyrics are Til' Summer Comes Around by Keith Urban.**

**Let me know if you all like the idea and I will update :D**

**

* * *

**

_Another long summer's come and gone_

_I don't know why it always ends this way_

Lucas smiled as he sat in his fourth period watching the clock. 10 minutes, that's how long he had until the summer start and that summer started with her. His leg bounced and he drummed his fingers on the desk wishing these 10 minutes would hurry up and pass.

10 months, that's how long it has been since he has seen her. 10 long months and for 3 months it will just be him and her. Well him her and his friends but mostly him and her. Freshman year he meet her, when the slim 14 year old brunette walked into his mom's café and for 3 months never seemed to really leave.

She was completely lost that day and Lucas thanked everything for it because he fell for her. He fell hard and fast, well as hard and fast a 14 year old boy can fall. It killed him when she left, she cried he hugged her promised to see her again and it was true, he did.

Every summer the past three summers Brooke Davis returned to Tree Hill to stay with her grandparents and be with him. It was what he looked forward to every summer. They weren't official or anything, during the school year they dated others, they did what they wished but when the summer came it didn't matter.

All the crazy parties they had and all the random hook ups didn't matter. They didn't ask, they didn't tell. He never thought Brooke needed to know that most weekends he got wasted and slept with some girls in the morning he didn't remember the names of and honestly he didn't want to know some other guy was touching her.

A smile crossed his face when the bell rang loud. Grabbing his stuff he slammed it all in his book bag jumping up from his desk.

"Someone is eager to get out of this hell hold." Nathan, his brother teased as he picked up his stuff and grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"It's the last day of school Nate. Why wouldn't I be thrilled to be getting out of here?" Lucas asked. Him and his brother, well half brother just recently became well brothers. He wasn't really up to date on the whole Brooke thing.

"You sure it doesn't have to do with a little something else?" Haley his best friend teased but Lucas just shook his head no laughing.

"Don't know what you're talking about Hales just happy to be done with school for the summer." He shrugged as they stopped at Haley's locker while she got the remanding things out.

"Yes me too. 3 months of no teachers, no school work and no 6 A.M. practices." Nathan agreed.

"Yeah well I may miss things a little, but only a little." Haley laughed shutting her locker looping her arm through her boyfriend's as they headed to his car.

"That's because you're a dork Hales. I love you but it's true." Lucas joked, "But I am excited for the summer. I always love summer." He grins thinking about his past summers, his past summers with her.

"Well this summer will be the best. It's our summer before senior year. It's going to be the great, with all the beach parties, and late nights I am more than pumped." Haley smiled climbing in the car.

"Hales you so clearly just became popular." Nathan laughed climbing in the car leaning over giving his girlfriend a kiss. "But I so love you for it."

"Mmm…I love you too." Haley grinned kissing him back.

"Ok both ya'll quiet that's still weird." Lucas cringes thinking about his best friend and brother together. "But I agree Hales." He nodded as he felt his phone going off pulling out too see a text.

'_Hey Broody Boy, I am leaving for the summer in the morning can't wait to see you! Hope you're excited to see me too :D_'

'_Of course I'm excited to see you! Can't wait text me when you get here tomorrow. Missing you like crazy Pretty Girl._' He sent back before falling back in his seat with a smile, "This is definitely going to be a good summer."

* * *

**So this is short I know just wanted to see what everyone thought about the idea so let me know! I have a chapter written for Steps that lead in Circles but for some reason it's not letting me put the chapter up. I'm not sure why but I will have it up as soon as it starts working.**

**But please review and let me know what you all think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas walked down the beach with his friends laughing. It was a good day, the weather was nice, the beach wasn't too packed and the water was warm from the sun. To add to all that greatness he got a text this morning telling him that she was on her way, and would see him soon. That right there made it all that much better.

10 months, that's how long it's been since he seen his Pretty Girl. 10 very long months, and he was counting down the minutes until he got too. He still could remember when the brunette wondered into his mom's café;

_Flashback_

_Lucas stood bored in his mom's café. This was not what he wanted to be doing, this was not how he wanted to spend his first day of summer but here he stood in his mom's café white apron around his waist and rag in his hand wiping off the bar. Haley was supposed to cover this shift but with Quinn getting sick and Taylor less then capable to help take care of her older sister Haley stepped in. That was just like Haley being the youngest but acting like the oldest, yet right now Lucas wished his best friend would act like a normal 14 year old and be less responsible so he could be out with his friends at the River Court or beach._

_The customers were coming in like crazy and when he heard the bell above the door chime he had a new customer he growled because that was the last thing he needed was more people and more orders to remember._

_However when his head looked up locking eyes on her that growl turned into something completely different, what he wasn't sure but it was anything but an annoyed growl. She wasn't from here that he knew since he knew all of Tree Hill but she didn't seem too confused with her surroundings. Her chocolate brown locks were pulled back in a loose messy bun with many pieces falling out clear sign she had been at the beach most the day. Yet what might give away her day plans was the fact she had one a purple and baby blue bikini top that stuck tight to her tanned clearly mature for her age body. She had a shirt over it since this was a no shoes, no shirt, no service kind of place but it was just a long grey almost sweater looking thing that flowed down to her but and was open showing every bit of her tan, toned stomach. To go with the rest of her barely their clothes was her super short jean shorts that Lucas knew was covering the match to the bikini top. _

_Now most customers maybe a little put off by this girls outfit, being a family place they don't like bikini girls just walking in from the street but Lucas being a 14 year old boy with the hormones of that he was more than pleased to see it, see her. And as she made her way to the counter studying the menu above his head he enjoyed it even more._

"_Lucas sweetie can you get that order please." his mom asked in a hurry as she breezed past him to a table handing the older regulars their food and refilled their coffee cups._

"_What can I get you?" he asked walking down the bar over to her and tossing his long towel over his shoulder very much like a bartender might._

"_Don't you just hate days like this?" she asked batting the inside of her cheek and sitting down almost exhausted sounding on the stool in front of him._

"_Umm…gorgeous sunny days that are just perfect for going to the beach?" he questioned with a small laugh, "Umm…no."_

"_No not that." she laughed adjusting her big black sunglasses on her head. "Gorgeous summer days that is perfect for the beach and being stuck inside working? That or like me it being gorgeous and being lost not knowing where the hell I am supposed to be." she told him with a small growl that one he thought was cute and two making him this time laugh._

"_Yes that does very much suck." He smiled at her leaning on the counter taking in her appearance a little more. Her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle when she smiled and she had these dimples that seemed as deep as craters with a perfect smile with perfect teeth to go along with it. If he thought from a distance she was cute he was wrong because of close this girl was just drop dead gorgeous and that wasn't the 14 year old boy in him that was just plan clear to all._

"_Yeah well if it makes you feel any better the beach is oh not so hot." She shrugged spinning from side to side in her stool, "I mean it is definitely a bore when you're sitting there with your grandparents."_

"_Lucas I need two orders of French fries please!" his mom hollers over to him and he nods._

"_Yeah well working with your mom isn't any better. Least if my mom wasn't my boss I could slack and not worry about getting in anymore trouble then getting fired." He told the mysterious brunette with a smile before turning back to make to plates of French fries._

"_Oh those look yummy." She grins licking her lips and resting her elbows on the counter leaning over to look at them, "Would you be a doll and make me some please?! With like honey mustard on the side for dipping?" she asks batting her eye lashes at him making him laugh shaking his head putting a plate he just made for another customer in front of her. _

_She went to reach for them with a smile but he pulled back before she could take it, "Only if you tell me your name." he smirked and she just grinned even bigger taking the plate and popping a French fry in her mouth. "Brooke Davis." _

_Flashback Over_

That Brooke Davis came in everyday for those French fries and honey mustard sauce for dipping. He didn't work many days she was there so Haley would make them a plate and he would share with her. Well not really share since Brooke would be like vacuum sucking them all up before he had a chance but on the rare occasion he did managed to grab on they shared.

"Scott why you being so quiet huh?" Felix one of his teammates and friends asked. Felix was kind of what you called the play boy of school very much like his close friend Lucas but very much different too. Lucas was open to the idea of a serious girlfriend, well as long as they didn't take over his summers because those belonged to Brooke but Felix not at all. He was all for the parties the hooking up and getting drunk 24/7. Truth was Lucas was growing tired of this life and knowing his senior year would start soon he wanted to focus more on basketball then the party scene for college as Felix just wanted to have fun.

"I am just real tired man." Lucas shrugged as they continued walking down the beach letting the water run over their feet as they did.

"No I think there is something else." Felix said looking at his friend.

"I agree with that." Nathan nodded pulling Haley closer into them as they walked, "Ever since this morning he is either glued to his cell or just smiling like an idiot and I personally want to know what's up. I mean as a brother I should know all."

"Oh you think so huh?" Lucas laughs shaking his head as he tosses his football from one hand to the other.

"Yup I very much do." Nathan said with a small shrug, "Because I am more than sure Hales knows and I don't know how much I like my brother and girlfriend sharing secrets."

"Well maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass sooner than me and you would be best friends instead of me and your girlfriend." Lucas throws back.

"Hey watch it!" Nathan laughed pointing at who joined in his laugh, "But seriously what is up with you? Are you getting laid and me not knowing?" he teased.

"Not yet." Haley mumbled more to herself but Lucas heard her giving her a small poke in the side making her let out a small squeal. Nathan gave them a puzzled look but before he got to say anything Felix said something.

"Damn who is that?" he asked slamming the back of his hand in his friend's stomach making them all halt.

"Who?" Lucas asked confused.

"Who? That's who." Felix said pointing down the beach to a girl on walking down the beach with a cell phone glued to her ear. Lucas followed his friends gaze and couldn't stop the smile that came across his face when he saw the person in his eye sight. She didn't see him but he knew it was her. She had a huge smile on her face laughing at whatever the other person on the phone was saying and looked amazing. Her hair was longer now, straightened to fall just below her shoulders, but her body still looked just as amazing as last summer, maybe better if that was possible. Gorgeous, that was what she looked like, that, was how she always looked. "I bet 20 bucks I can get her number in 5 minutes or less." Felix said pulling Lucas out of his daze to look at him.

"I bet you can't." Lucas told him shaking his head knowing for a fact Felix didn't stand a chance. He maybe Mr. Tree Hill in their high school but out here on the beach he was just Felix Jones, and Felix Jones couldn't get Brooke Davis's phone number in 5 minutes. Hell it took Lucas almost a week to actually get it and he talked to her every day, ate with her countless times that week and even kissed her twice so free money was always good for him.

"Dude there is no doubt in my mind I can." Felix smiled a little smug giving her a glance over as she stopped on the beach looking at the ocean still talking on the phone.

"Fine since you're so very confident, I bet 20 bucks and loser paying for all the alcohol this summer you can't." Lucas grinned hearing Haley laugh behind him clearly knowing he was going to win this bet. Haley just stood with her arms around her boyfriend smiling, she knew Brooke she loved Brooke and knew Felix didn't stand a chance. Not that he wasn't good looking, with his shaggy black hair and Abercrombie model like body, dark eyes and long eye lashes, but he was just not for Brooke. Mainly because she knew Lucas was for Brooke. Now she could stop this bet tell Felix not to even try because he would lose his money and spend loads amount more this summer but she didn't for two reasons, one she wanted to not pay for an alcohol this summer and two she really didn't like the guy. Didn't get why her best friend and brother choose to be his friend and just wanted to see him get knocked down a peg or two and Brooke Davis could do just that.

"Deal." Felix smiled sticking out his hand that Lucas shook with a smile. "Watch and learn my boys." he winked as he walked down the beach to the girl a few yards down.

"Luke that was mean." Haley laughed.

"Shhh…I'm trying to learn." Lucas teased crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his friend approach her.

"I'm confused." Nathan said looking back between his girlfriend and brother who just laughed.

"Just watch little brother." Lucas grinned, "Just watch."

**

* * *

**

"No I haven't found him yet." Brooke frowned into her phone as she bit her thumb nail that was a little chipped.

"_It's a big beach honey." Karen laughed as she placed Lily in her crib in the back of the café._

"I know but I still looked everywhere._"_ Brooke groaned, "I mean why would he leave his phone at home. I swear when I find him I am just going to give him a piece of my mind." she told her. She wasn't really mad at Lucas, she knew when she saw the brooding that her irritated moment of searching all down the beach will be gone, but or right now she is upset with him. She missed him like crazy these last few months and he says he missed her too but leaving his phone at home when he knew she was coming in today was just not cool.

"_Well he is with Haley so have you tried calling her?_"

"Oh Karen that's a great idea!" Brooke squealed feeling dumb for not thinking of it sooner, "I will try her and if she is also an epic fail I will just come hang with you until he decides to find me."

"_Ok sweetie let me know what happens." Karen tells her and Brooke smiles telling her she will, "And Brooke…"_

"Yeah." Brooke paused on the beach looking over at the ocean.

"_I'm glad your back it's been way to long."_

"Yeah me too." Brooke smiled, "Bye Karen." She tells her and hears Karen tell her bye before flipping her cell closed then opening it again dialing her friend's number.

**3**

"This is great." Haley laughs looking down at her cell seeing a call from Brooke. She glanced back up to see that Felix was almost too her and having to know what Brooke was thinking flipped it open to answer, "Tigger!" Haley squealed into the phone.

"_Tutor Girl!" Brooke said matching her squeal, then hear Lucas ask if it was her on the other line, "Tell him yes it is me and I am more than upset with him." she pouts into the phone._

"She said it is her and she is more than upset with you," Haley relays the message and see Lucas frown a bit.

"I haven't even seen her. How can she possible be already pissed at me?" he questioned turning to look at her standing down the beach on arm crossed over her chest as the other is holding her phone to her ear. He can see her bottom lip poked out which makes him smile because he always finds her so cute when she pouts.

"You forgot your phone at home." Haley tells him as he breaks his gaze on her to look back at his best friend.

"Shit I did. Tell her I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Who is Haley talking too?" Nathan asked still confused to everything that's happening.

"You see that girl down the beach. The one Felix just tapped on the shoulder?" Lucas asked and Nathan nodded, "That's who she is talking too." He smiled as he slowly started to make his way towards them.

**

* * *

**

"Tell him I don't accept his apology." Brooke pouts but feels someone tap her on the shoulder turning to see some guy she has never meet smiling at her, "Hold on just a sec girlie." She tells her resting her phone on her shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Felix." Felix introduces sticking his hand out.

"Umm…Hi." She half smiles taking it, "I'm Brooke."

"Well Brooke I saw you standing here all alone on the beach and thought maybe you would like some company." Felix shrugged smiling his perfect white teeth at her.

"Umm…well I am kind of looking for someone." She tells him. He is cute, hell not just cute extremely hot and if she wasn't in Tree Hill and he was some guy at her school she might consider it but she is in Tree Hill and there is only one boy she wants here and that's her Broody. Even if she is upset with him.

"Like a boyfriend someone?" Felix questions kinking his eyebrow at her.

"Well no…I mean I don't think…I guess technically not." She kind of mumbles out not really sure how to describe Lucas to anyone. He wasn't just like a random hook up or anything even though he kind of is an only few month thing. They aren't boyfriend or girlfriend; well never call each other that. They more stick to the baby, babe, Pretty Girl, Broody, Cheery thing along with a few others thrown in there. She never has directly called him Boyfriend and he has never introduced her as his girlfriend, they were just Brooke and Lucas.

"So you're single?"

"Again not technically." Brooke kind of shrugs because even if they aren't together like boyfriend girlfriend they are together somehow.

"So what are you technically?" Felix kind of laughs making Brooke laugh a little.

"I'm not really too sure." She admits with a small sigh.

"Ok well you see I need your help." Felix tells her feeling he might be on his way to spending loads of money this summer. This girl was a lot harder then he thought.

"Umm…ok."

"Well you see my friends made a stupid bet that I couldn't get you to talk to me." he lied trying to sound completely innocent in the whole thing which Brooke really didn't buy for a second, "But then they went even lower and bet I couldn't get your number which I know is totally immature and I'm sorry if you look like a pawn of something in our bet because you really are beautiful. Just I can't go back over to them without even a fake number because then I not only lose 20 bucks but I also am stuck buying all the beer this summer." He explains and Brooke lets out a small laugh at how rehearsed all that just sounded.

"Where are these friends?" Brooke asked placing her hand on her hip.

"Right over there." Felix pointed over his shoulder feeling he might have just won her over.

Brooke lets out a laugh and eye roll before looking over this Felix boys shoulder to see the person she had been looking for all morning. He looked different, well not too much just his muscles seemed bigger and his hair seemed a little longer but he was still completely her; "Lucas!" she squealed pushing past a confused looking Felix and down the beach towards him.

He smiled walking down the beach as she ran towards him; it was totally one of those cheesy romance movie parts where the girl runs towards the boy on the beach as he runs towards her. Lucas hated those dumb movies, he hated these dumb scenes in them but at the same time he loved it since Brooke was the one running towards him and since he already started his way a few minutes before she saw him he was more than halfway towards her. However to cut down on the small amount of cheesiness, he opted for walking towards her.

Brooke of course was all for the cheesy moments and when she reached the boy she was running at jumped in his arms wrapping her arms tight around his neck and throwing her legs equally as tight if not tighter around his waist, "I've missed you." she whispered burring her face in his neck.

"I've missed you too Pretty Girl." He smiles nuzzling his head in her neck and kissing it softly, "How utterly cliché is it that I kiss you right now? Huh?" he teases pulling back from her neck and leaning in to kiss her but she just places her hand over his mouth stopping him.

"Nope no kisses for you." she tells him and feels him frown under her hand and mumble a why, "One because you didn't answer your phone and two you used me in a bet to get free stuff." She points out and sees him a turn a little red.

"I'm sorry baby but one I really didn't mean to leave my phone I had it in my pocket but I changed and forgot it and two I wasn't worried about you giving into Felix."

"Well what if I had?" she smirks and he rolls his eyes.

"I had no doubt in my mind you would say no." he grins seeing her smile as he moves to kiss her but gets interrupted by his not so happy friend.

"Cheated! You so cheated and I owe you nothing!" Felix says pointing at his friends as he makes his way over to them, "You totally knew she was your girlfriend and used me and nope sorry dude not giving you any money or free beer."

"I told you I don't have a boyfriend." Brooke tells him turning her head to look at the boy over her shoulder but still remaining in Lucas's arms.

"I hate that rule." Lucas mumbles more to himself but Brooke heard him turning to look with a small frown.

"You made that rule." She told him in a matter of fact tone but he still just shrugged.

"So I mean I made lots a rules I don't like. Like that dumb number 7 rule. Why the hell did you let me come up with that one?" he asked still kicking himself for that one since he right now more than wanted to go back to his place and erase the rule right off their little list.

"Because if I remember correctly I just broke up with my boyfriend and you were pissed." She smiled at him but again he shrugs.

"Stupid rules." He frowns making her laugh a little.

"I'm sorry Broody." She apologizes with a smile leaning in to kiss him but then some boy she never met stops them this time.

"What are rules?" Nathan questioned a little confused. Well actually lot confused, one not knowing who this girl was, why his brother never told him about her and why there were rules they kept talking about.

"They are things you follow Nathan." Haley teases patting him on the head making Brooke and Lucas laugh.

"Yeah I know that." he says with an eye roll, "But what are ya'lls rules. And while we are on that who are you?" he asks.

"Brooke Davis." She introduces pulling one of her arms off from around Lucas's neck and sticking it out to shake his, "And you?"

"Nathan Scott." He tells her shaking her hand still a little confused.

"Scott?" she questions giving him a weird look then looking back at Lucas then back at him, "Like my Lucas Scott?"

"Umm…yeah Brooke this is Nathan my brother. You remember me telling you about him." Lucas tells her and she sits for a second think before it clicks.

"Wait! You're Nathan Scott!" she squeals.

"Yeah babe I just told you that." Lucas teases and gets a smack in the arm for it.

"No he is Nathan Scott like my Tutor Girl's Nathan Scott." She tells him with an eye roll then looking the boy over on time, "very nice work Hales very nice." She grins.

"I know I did very good." Haley smiles proudly leaning up and kissing her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Lucas protest grabbing Brooke's face turning her to look at him, "Rule number 8." He tells her with a small smile as his thumb runs across the corner of her mouth.

"Hey!" Brooke teases mocking him taking his thumb in her mouth and trapping them between her teeth with a smirk, "Rule 1." She grins.

"Rule 1." He smiles leaning in and finally capturing her lips with his.

**

* * *

**

**Ok so I didn't have time to look over this chapter so sorry if there are a few mistakes. Work is crazy and I got a break so I did this real quick and uploaded. But thanks for the reviews so far and all the story alerts and please review this chapter also!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_But I close my eyes and one more time__  
__We're spinnin' around and you're holdin' on tightly__  
__The words came out, I kissed your mouth_

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Brooke asked as she moved around Lucas's bedroom looking through a box of his CDs.

"Well I know one thing I really want to do." he smirks at her with a sneak smile, "Come here." he grins reaching for her hand which of course she takes.

"Luke…" she pretends to pout as he pulls her onto the bed with him and kisses her, "We have rules." She hums against his lips but clearly not fighting him on it as his hand slips in both her back pockets pulling her body against hers.

"But I haven't got to touch you in forever." He pouts in their kiss and she pulls back with a small giggle.

"I'm sorry." she mocks his pout pushing her bottom lip out as far as she can get it, "But I'm more then sure you haven't been sex deprived over the last year." she says as she lays on top of him tracing her finger over his lips.

"Brooke…" he says in a little of a warning tone. She always does this when she comes and sees him. They have rules she isn't following and one is don't talk about what happens during the school year.

"What?" she asks all innocently like she doesn't know what she said was not allowed.

"We don't talk about that." he says brushing her hair back behind her ear and cupping her cheek.

"Yeah well we don't have sex the first day either and you are trying very hard to break that rule." Brooke points out.

"That is different." Lucas challenges, "Me wanting to be with you and me talking about having sex with someone else is completely different."

"So you did have sex with someone else?" she asks kinking her eyebrow at him.

"Stop." he tells her and she nods knowing to stop.

"I'm sorry." she apologizes picking at his shirt and not looking at him, "I know I don't want to know but at the same time I sometimes do." she confesses. Honestly most the time she just doesn't want to know all the girls just some. Like if it's a girl she might be hanging out with when she is with him, because he is her Lucas, she doesn't care what his label is all that matters is that he is hers when she is here.

""Why do you want to know? I know I don't want to know any of the guys that might have been with you over the last few months."

"Now that is different." She tells him as she lays her head on his chest, "You don't have to see them. I have to see the girls that you have been with."

"But they don't mean anything to me." he tells her and she nods against his chest, "You're the only one that means something to me." he whisper running his finger tips slowly up and down her back.

"I know." she agrees, "Will you just give me a heads up or something if some girl around me has been with you. Just so I know if I have to be extra affectionate." She grins pulling her head of his chest to look at him and straddling him, "I mean I need to know if I should kiss you right here…" she smiles leaning down kissing up his neck, "Or if I should touch you all the time…" she smirks running her hands under his shirt and racking her nails down his chest, "I would just appreciate some heads up." She shrugs leaning down and kissing him.

"What if I just give you a little squeeze or pat?" he smirks giving her butt a squeeze making her giggle a little.

"That will work." She agrees kissing him a little longer before pulling back, "Luke I know we aren't really allowed to say it but you think you could say it just one time please." she begged a little, "I just need to hear it once."

"Yeah…" he smiles flipping them over so he is on top of her, "I…" he grins brushing back her hair, "love you." he smiles holding her chin and leaning down to kiss her tenderly on the lips, "I love you so much Pretty Girl."

"Good…" she grins a smile a mile long running her hand through his hair and looking in his blue eyes she missed seeing so much, "Because I love you too."

* * *

Lucas loved this feeling. He loved waking up with Brooke cuddled against him. His arms tight around her small, perfect frame, and her chocolate locks falling against his face getting a smell of her strawberry shampoo. He loved her being his, but then it hurt since she wasn't his. Not really and truth was he wasn't sure there would be a day when she was his completely.

His blissful moment of her being in his arms gets interrupted but his cell phone going off on the night stand next to them. Making sure it didn't wake up Brooke he slowly reached over to her grabbing his cell seeing it was Felix.

"Hello?" he whispered into the phone.

"What?" Brooke mumbled still clearly in a sleeping stage.

"Nothing baby just go back to sleep." He whispers to her and she nods flipping over snuggling against him before drifting back to sleep.

"_Luke man you there?_" _Felix asked._

"Yeah what's up?" he whispered running his hand up and down Brooke's back trying to get her back to her fully sleeping stage she was just in.

"_We are all going down to the River Court you coming or are you a little too busy with your little partner in crime?_" _he teased, he liked Brooke she was cool. Just sucked that she was Lucas's because if she wasn't he would definitely go for her._

"Umm…" he paused looking over at his clock seeing what time it was, "No we will be there in a little while."

"_Alright see you then._" _Felix says hanging up._

"Brooke…" Lucas said laying his phone back on his night stand, "Pretty Girl you want to meet everyone at the River Court?" he asked but she just mumbled something against his chest, "Was that a yes?" he chuckled a little and she just nodded against his chest. "Ok I am going to go shower when I get out I'll wake you up and you can get ready."

"Good plan." Brooke barely mutters flipping over off his chest and now snuggling against his pillow which was just as comfortable.

Lucas sat there on his bed a second looking at her and how unbelievably peaceful she looked when she slept. Giving her a kiss on the temple he crawled out of bed and went to take his shower.

* * *

"So you think I look ok to meet all of your many friends?" Brooke asked as she ran her hand along her shirt smoothing out any wrinkles.

"You always look good." Lucas smiled looking over at her real quick before looking back at the road.

"You always say that." she says with a playful eye roll.

"That's because it's true." He shrugs placing his hand on her thigh.

"Yeah, yeah." Brooke laughs placing her hand on his as they drive. She loved playing with his hands. She didn't know why she just did. One of her favorite things is when they are driving him grabbing her hand or placing it on her leg and just playing with it. He had great hands.

* * *

"So where was Luke at?" Skills asked taking a shot. He knew Felix called what seemed like forever ago and he said he was going to come but here they were almost an hour later and still no Lucas.

"He was at home with Brooke." Felix shrugged, "Only them and god knows what they were doing." He smirks retrieving the ball his friend shot and passing it to Nathan.

"Oh little Miss Brooke is back in town. Figured she would arrive sooner or later. Be prepared to see him a lot less." Skills laughs.

"You know about Brooke?" Nathan questions wondering why everyone but him seemed to know about the brunette.

"Yeah man you didn't?" Skills asked and Nathan just shook his head no, "Well you will. That girl is pretty crazy. She also has Luke wrapped around her fine finger." He teases, "I personally love the girl."

"Everybody loves the girl." Haley chimes in climbing up on the picnic table by the court sitting next to one of her best friends Rachel and big sister Quinn.

"I don't think I have heard of this girl. Is she new?" Lee another one of their friends asked.

"No she has been around forever. You just didn't know about her because you didn't really know Lucas." Clay, Quinn's boyfriend said.

"Yeah Brooke is pretty much a rich bitch with a nice ass." Rachel shrugs grabbing a water off the table and taking a swig, "Bu how do I love the rich bitch." She laughs.

"Well now I am pumped to meet this girl." Lee smiles taking a shot.

"Yeah man trust me you will. That girl is very fine." Felix laughs.

"Careful man…" Skill warns, "Lucas is very protective of her. Doesn't like anyone touching her or giving her the looks you give the other girls." He told him.

"Plus not only will Luke be pissed and kick your ass Clay might just do the same." Quinn tells them and both Rachel and Haley nod.

"Why you get with that before Luke?" Felix teases getting an instance glare from Clay.

"I knew Brooke before Luke. My parents lived next door to her grandparents for year. She is like my little sister." He informs them, "She introduced me to Quinn and if either of you mess with her I have no problem kicking either of your asses."

"Come on man we are just kidding." Lee tries to ease the tension punching his friend in the arm.

* * *

"So I think you know pretty much everyone but Lee, he is best friends with Felix who you met yesterday. Then Jake might be here I'm not sure and his girlfriend is Peyton who you haven't met yet." Lucas tells her as they climb out of the car.

"Alright and no one here has…" she trails off.

"Nope." He tells her knowing what she was going to say, "No one here but you." he smiles wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walk.

"Good." She nods happy bending her arm to hold his hand that rested around her shoulder. As they approached the court Brooke recognized pretty much everyone. She saw who she figured was the Lee guy since she didn't recognize but then she saw some guy with his back to them taking a shot, "Is that…" she stops walking squinting her eyes to get a better look at the person from behind, yet when she heard a laugh she knew who it was, "Clay!" she squeals as everyone turns to look at them.

"Brookie!" he smiles as the brunette takes off towards him giving him a big hug which he returns picking her off the ground and spinning her around. "Where was my text telling me you were here?" he questioned putting her back on the ground.

"I'm sorry when I got here I went on the search for Lucas and I was so pissed he didn't have his phone!" she growls with a smile laugh looking over at the blonde who just shakes his head at her, "That I totally spaced on texting you once I found him."

"I'll let it slide this time only." He teases hugging her again, "Missed you Brookie."

"Missed you too." She smiles pulling away, "Skills." She smiles over at the guy behind her close friend.

"Brooke." Skills grins walking over hugging the girl, "How you been baby girl you staying out of trouble? Have you finally decided to leave my man over here and come to me?" he teases.

"Not yet Skills, but who knows maybe soon." Brooke jokes looking over at Lucas.

"Hey watch it." Lucas laughs grabbing Brooke's hand pulling her back into him.

"Well hello you skank nice of use to greet us with your presence." Rachel smirks hugging the brunette.

"Rach it's nice to see you." Brooke smiles before moving on to the rest of the group, "Quinn how you been girl? Is Clay still being good to you?"

"Of course." Quinn laughs hugging her, "What about you? Other then Lucas not answering the phone."

"I have been really great." She nods with a smile, "You must be Lee." Brooke smiles sticking out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Lee smiles back shaking her hand and letting his eyes wonder up and down her, "You girl are totally fine."

"You boy are totally sweet." She giggles looking over at Lucas wondering why this guy is still holding onto her hand.

"Lee!" Lucas says slapping his friend on the back of the head.

"Damn dude what was that for." He asked rubbing his head.

"Stop staring at her." he all but ordered getting a laugh from Clay.

"Told you." he chuckled shaking his head.

"Told what?" Brooke asked her friend.

"That Lucas is pretty protective. I told him not to give you the looks he gives the other girls and look there he went and did it." Clay said shaking his head.

"I am not that bad."

"Yeah baby you kind of are." Brooke laughs at Lucas, "But I lo- I mean like you for it." she corrects and he nods knowing what she was going to say, "But Nathan good to see you again. Felix you too. Still trying to get my number?" she teases causing the group to laugh.

"That was not even fair. They knew you were his and bet anyway. I was a victim in it all." He tried to defend making them laugh a little more.

"I'm sorry if you want it that bad and want to win I'll give it to you."

"Umm...no you won't." Lucas cuts in wrapping both arms around her waist pulling her into him and resting his chin on her shoulder, "If anyone in this little circle doesn't already have my girl's number then they won't be getting it."

"Well maybe I should. Just in case I need to get in contact with you." Brooke teases tilting her head too look at him.

"Nope don't think so." He shook his head, "Plus you will be with me all the time so need to have to reach me." he shrugged and Brooke just smiled at him. He was so cute.

"Your about to kiss me now aren't you?" Brooke giggled and Lucas just nodded a yes leaning in capturing her lips. Brooke spun around in his arms deepening the kiss as she laced her fingers through his.

"Hey! People are around you two." Nathan jokes but the couple doesn't make a move to pull apart.

"Get use to it man." Skills laughed smacking him on the back, "This is pretty much all they ever do. Doesn't matter who is around. As long as it's not Karen their lips are glued together."

"We do not." they all hear Brooke protest but keeping her mouth locked on Lucas's only movement she makes is wraps her arms around his neck and his arms wrap around her waist.

"Ok then stop kissing." Rachel smirks crossing her arms over her chest and Brooke slowly pulls away from Lucas who lets out grunt.

"Hi…" Brooke smiles biting her swollen bottom lip.

"Hi…" Lucas smiles back both just staring right at each other.

"3, 2," Rachel counts down and as if right on cue the couples' lips are back on each other, "1."

"Ya'll are sick." Haley laughs along with the rest of the group as the guys go on to play and both Lucas and Brooke still stand kissing.

"We aren't sick." She pouts in their kiss making him laugh pulling away.

"They're just jealous." He shrugs leaning into kiss her, "But I am going to play." He tells her placing his hands on her hips walking her backwards over to the bench, "You keep that cute little butt right here." he says picking her up and sitting her on the table, "And catch up with them and I will be over here in a minute." He smiles lifting her chin to give her one last kiss.

"Good luck Broody."

"Well thank you baby." He winks walking over to play with his friends.

"You do know ya'll are sickening right?" Quinn asks as they watch the game.

"Yeah but you love us for it." Brooke grins rocking in to her friend.

"Yeah and you two love each other for it. And since you love each other ya'll should just be together for real." Rachel says not getting all the rules or anything. If they love each other its easy be together. If they want to be together do it, because from where she sits they are boyfriend and girlfriend. At least during the summer.

"Yeah…" Brooke sighs a little picking at her jeans and all the girls turn to look at her surprised she admitted it. They all assumed she would deny it like always saying no love was involved didn't think she would say yes. "But it's against the rules."

"Brooke…" Haley sighs reaching for her friends hand but she just shakes her head and shakes it off.

"So how was everyone's year?" she asks doing what she always does when people address the rules and being together for real with Lucas.

Ignore it.

* * *

**So this story maybe having a slow start up but it's getting there. Please review and thanks for the reviews last chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all so far for all the review! I'm glad ya'll like the story and like the Brucas! Now I just wanted to say I know the story so far he has had a friend named Carter well I am changing the name to Felix. I originally had an idea with Felix coming along later in the story but I think I have finally decided how I want to play it all out and being so I want Felix as the friend. **

**I think it will be of course easier for all of you to picture his arrogance and sneaky smirks with Felix since he is pretty much just like the show :D**

**Sorry I hadn't updated a lot sooner but please enjoy and if you have any questions/comments/ or confused with the change or anything then just let me know :D**

**I went back to my other chapters so it's now Felix so if you just started the story and don't know who Carter is ignore this note and for those who have been around since I started yeah that's it haha**

**:D**

**

* * *

  
**

_No Fourth of July has ever burned so brightly__  
__You had to go, I understand_

"_I don't want to go." Brooke sighed as she sat on the beach with Lucas. The night had come quicker then she wanted, and as she laid in the sand with her hand buried in his chest she was more than sure she wasn't ready to leave._

"_I know Pretty Girl; I don't want you to either." Lucas agreed running his finger tips slowly up and down her back as he stared up at the sky. His summer had been perfect. It had been more than perfect since he met Brooke and he wasn't ready for her not to be here, he wasn't ready to wake up without her bouncing into his mom's café or riding her bike up his driveway as he sat on the steps._

_Though it had only been three months and he just turned 15 there was no doubt he loved this girl. Yes of course he knew at 15 he couldn't really know the true meaning behind love but he was sure he never felt this way about anyone else in his life._

"_We could always run away?" Brooke suggested placing her chin on his chest as she laid on top of him, "You know just run away and go somewhere great. Live on the beach or we could just get a boat and sail to an abandon island just the two of us."_

"_You got it all planned out huh?" he teased and she just nodded snuggling her head on his chest._

"_We will fish in the ocean to eat, but you of course will have to do that because I love eating fish but I do not like the whole scaling and touching live ones. Yuck." She made a disgusted face thinking about it. Lucas can definitely do that part._

"_And what we going to be drinking in this shack?"_

"_Well lots of water. I saw on survivor that you have to bowl it if it's from the ocean." She told him in a matter of fact tone, "So we will be doing that a lot. Now after living for so long we are going to have to find something to make clothes. Me being amazing of course I will make whatever we need. We will pack all that we have also and wash them in the ocean. I can do that part. Just like our own little Blue Lagoon movie."_

"_Sounds perfect to me." he agreed and she again looked up at him wiggling up his body placing her hands on his cheeks with a smile._

"_You think so?" she grinned stroking across his bottom lip with her thumb._

"_Yeah Pretty Girl I do." he nodded leaning up and kissing her softly. The kiss lasted longer then he planned on and when she pulled back giving him a look he hadn't seen before he was almost nervous. He knew what she was thinking, he knew it had crossed her mind many times this summer but this was her last day. Not only that it might also be the last time he ever see her and though everything in him wanted to do what he knew she was thinking part of it scared him._

"_Lucas…" she whispered as her heart raced and body trembled. She hadn't done this before, she was only 14 and it honestly never crossed her mind until she met him. She would constantly let things go so far before stopping them, let them get so heated before pulling away. However everything in her right now was telling her she wanted this, she wanted him._

"_Brooke it might make it harder." He whispered knowing he wanted to but also knowing it might hurt her so much more being with him tonight then leaving just hours later, "I just don't want you to get hurt, feel hurt."_

"_I won't. I want this, I want to do this." she told him slowly unzipping the thin jacket she wore out tonight and pulling it off her shoulders now just sitting in her bikini top._

"_You know I love you right?" he asked and loved the smile that went across her face making her dimples get deeper than he had ever seen._

"_Yeah." She smiled leaning down kissing him on the lips still smiling, "I love you too."_

"Lucas are you even listening?" Clay asked his friend who seemed more focused on the brunette laying in the sand then the talk all of them were having.

"I'm totally listening." Lucas lied smiling as he heard Brooke laughing at something Haley was telling her. She had a great smile, he definitely missed her smile and her laugh was almost like music to his ears.

"Yeah you're totally listening." Felix teased smacking his best friend on the back, "I think in the last hour you have been away from her for about 5 minutes and spent those 5 minutes just staring at her like she is going to disappear if you look away."

"Ok I'm not that bad alright." Lucas rolled his eyes. So he wanted to be with her almost every second of the day. He hadn't seen her in months, almost a year so of course that was what he wanted to be doing.

"Well honestly she is so damn hot I would stare at her all day too." Felix said resting his arm on his friend's shoulder and looking at her, "It's really not fair the things you get to do to her."

"Ok don't say stuff like that." Lucas growled a little not liking how Felix made it sound almost dirty. Nothing about them was dirty yeah ok maybe they are very affectionate and most the time they have their hands pretty much somewhere on each other but it's not dirty. Brooke is nothing like the other girls he may be around, may hook up with.

"Say stuff like what?" Felix pushed a little kind of enjoying how Lucas was over protective of Brooke. He didn't really know who Lucas was trying to kid. He was just as bad as him when it came to girls. Having different ones all the time, most Friday nights, yet then Brooke comes along and he acts as almost none of that has happened.

"You know what Felix you make it seem what I do with Brooke almost dirty." Lucas said turning to look at the smirking Felix next to him.

"You said it was dirty not me." Felix shrugged, "Relax Luke I have never seen you get so tweaked of some girl before." He laughed slapping him on the back and walking off towards the girls.

"You know how Felix is." Nathan told his brother as he watched him shot diggers into someone who was supposed to be a best friend. He may not know Brooke, he may not know the story of Brooke and Lucas but he was sure of one thing, Lucas was nuts about that girl and didn't like anyone talking about her in a way he didn't like.

"Yeah well he better be glad I do know how he is because if he was just some random guy I would have kicked his ass by now." Lucas growled so sick of Felix's little side comments and jokes. They have been friends since Lucas joined the team and normally got along but since Brooke got here he has just been a complete ass. He was jealous Lucas knew that, he was jealous as hell that he had Brooke because Lucas knew as soon as Felix's eyes laid on Brooke he wanted her and all Lucas knew was friends or not; no one tries to come between him and his Pretty Girl.

"Come on Luke." Clay said giving his friend a comforting smile as they started walking over to the girls and not Felix.

"So you stay with your grandparents?" Lucas heard Felix ask as he walked up to them.

"Well know I stay with my grandmother. My grandpa died a few years back, that's kind of why I stay the whole summer so she isn't alone." Brooke shrugged but knowing that wasn't really it since her Grandmother was rarely home when she visited, she was always off on some trip and traveling just like her parents. Brooke believes it's more so she doesn't have time to sit and think about her Grandpa not being here anymore. Like if she is constantly doing something she doesn't have to think about it.

"That sucks about your grandpa I'm sorry." Felix said sounding really concerned but making Haley just scoff at him knowing Felix was never sincere about anything.

"It's fine. She is never here so I kind of get the whole house to myself all the time." she told him before turning to look at the boy behind Felix with a scowl she didn't like, "Broody Boy." She smiled and his gazed locked onto hers and that scowl quickly erased, "Hey…" she said patting the spot next to her knowing there was something going on in his gorgeous head.

"Hey Pretty Girl." He smiled sitting on the beach towel next to leaning over giving her a soft kiss.

"You ok?" She whispered to him and he just nodded leaning in to kiss her again, "What you thinking about?" she mumbled against his lips.

"You." he told her simply cupping her cheek and slipping his tongue passed her lips cutting his eyes over in their kiss to his supposed to be friend who just scowled a little before turning to talk to Nathan, "You always taste so good." He smiled pulling away from her kiss.

"Mmm you taste like chocolate." She licked her lips thinking about it. Thinking and hoping somewhere on him was chocolate.

"That would be because I just had some chocolate." He told her leaning in to kiss her again but she placed her small hand on his chest pushing him back sticking out her bottom lip with a pout, "And of course I got you some too." He told her laughing slipping his hand in his pocket pulling out some white chocolate kisses he knows she loves.

"Yay!" she grinned clapping her hands together like a little child snatching them from his hand and quickly popping one in her mouth.

"Do you only keep me around for chocolate?" Lucas pouted.

"No I also keep you around because I love getting free food at Karen's." she shrugged and his pout got worse, "Oh and maybe because I-" she paused cupping his cheeks in her hands and frowning a little looking down knowing she can't say why.

"I know." he nodded knowing it and kissing her nose making her smile.

"Hey ya'll want to go for a walk or something?" Quinn suggested standing up and wiping of the sand reaching for her boyfriends hand.

"Only if this is an actual walk. It doesn't end with us stopping every ten minutes so you can brush Clay's teeth with your tongue." Rachel joked getting a laugh from everyone but a shove from her friend.

"I make no promises." Clay grinned big wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist and kissing her.

"And it already begins." Haley rolled her eyes but just playing around honestly loving how happy Clay made her big sister, "But you two really are as bad as Lucas and Brooke."

"Ugh again with the criticizing of me and Broody." Brooke groaned taking Lucas's hand as he helped her up, "We are affection people get over it and if you don't want to see it then look the other way because I am not going to stop anytime soon." She shrugged getting a nod from Lucas as they started to walk down the beach.

"I think you all are sickening because sorry Hales you and Natey over there are just as bad." Rachel shrugged looping her arm through Lee's as she too walks off soon followed by the rest of the group.

* * *

The walk is nice. Everyone is just laughing and joking and all couples have kept the face sucking to a minimum. Yet all the laughs from Lucas seem to fall when he glances up at the people walking towards him on the beach.

"Baby you remember my sign for when we are around people I have well you know?" Lucas whispered to Brooke as they walked down the beach Brooke's arm looped through his.

"Yup I remember." Brooke nodded but secretly wishing it was never going to happen. She really didn't want to know all the girls he had while she was gone. Now of course the fact that she did have him before them all, that she would always be his first like he would always be hers and the fact she knew the way he felt about them didn't even come close to how he felt about her, she still didn't want to know the number.

"Well…" he nodded his head at the girls who were now practically in front of them.

"Great." She barely muttered shaking her head a little when she saw three girls she didn't know in front of them, "Which one?" she asked but he didn't get a chance to answer before they were there.

"Oh my god hi everyone!" The brunette smiled at the group.

"Oh my god hi!" Rachel mocked getting a snicker from some of her friends.

"Lucas hi!" The blonde girl squealed the most annoying voice Brooke has ever heard in her life. Then when she felt Lucas's hand slip in her back pocket giving her their sign she was completely sure it was the most annoying voice in the world.

"Hey Kimberly…" Lucas smiled a little nervously as he looked down at Brooke real quick seeing her studying the girl in front of them.

"How has your summer been great I hope?" she asked and ok Brooke knew she was cheery but this girl was like Brooke on speed. With her head bouncing to each side when she talked and she twirled her blonde hair around her finger.

"Seriously? Are you serious right now?" Brooke asked Rachel as she stood next to her who just laughed shaking her head. Brooke was not believing Lucas actually slept with this girl. She was like totally stupid. Yet then she felt Lucas pinch her butt making her let out a yelp and glare over at him.

"It has been good so far how about ya'll?" he asked looking at the rest knowing for a fact Brooke was about to get not so happy with him.

"Mine has been great." The brunette smiled all giddy at him and when he gave Brooke another pat on the butt he could feel the look she gave him burn threw him as he talked to her.

"That's great Dezy. I'm glad you have been having a good time."

"Aren't we all?" Brooke fake smiled but it was more of a mumble so no one but Lucas and Rachel understood or heard and Rachel again just laughed knowing Brooke was hating this. Rachel knew all these girls, they cheered together and honestly their super pep of just being, like you're so great, like I love your top and your just like so hot was annoying as hell. She also knew Lucas had his fun rump in the sac with them and from the look on Brooke's face she knew too.

"Yeah well I am actually throwing a party this Friday. You all should totally come." The third girl smiled and that one kind of bothered Brooke. She wasn't sure what it was but something about the dark hair girl made her nervous. The way she was smiling at Lucas, the way she didn't seem overly annoying and the look they were somewhat sharing really made her freak, she was almost praying Lucas didn't give her the sign and such a sigh of relief came when he didn't.

"Anna it's my party and my friends you know I am inviting them." Felix rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Whatever Felix I was friends with Luke and Haley long before you so shut it." Anna snapped, "Hi I haven't met you before." She smiled at Brooke and then Brooke felt even more annoyed, "I'm Anna."

"Hi I'm Brooke." She tried to smile but she couldn't help that it came off nervous and fake. This Anna girl clearly had something with Lucas, whether it was friends or more she didn't know but it was a look she gave him. It was the look he returned and though it was different from the one he gave her the look he gave Anna was also different than the one Lucas gave to other two girls.

"Guys wait up!" they all hear and the three girls in front of them turn to look at their friend running over, "Good I stop to talk to someone for like two seconds and you all wonder off." The girl exhaled loudly as she tried to catch her breath, "Oh hey Lee, Nate, Clay, Felix." She smiled at all the guys and all the girls scoffed rolling their eyes clearly annoyed. "Luke you are looking great today." She smirked and Brooke narrowed her eyes on this girl.

Was she not standing here? Was his arm not wrapped around her waist with his hand slipped in her back pocket and was she not standing a little too close to him for them not to realize she was with him. Least the other girls even though they clearly slept with him weren't all obvious about it; this girl was practically having eye sex with Brooke's Lucas as she stood there.

"Umm...thanks Theresa." Lucas cringed a little looking up of at the ocean dreading when he gave Brooke another pat.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Brooke let out clearly annoyed as she grabbed onto Lucas's face pulling him to look at her and slamming her lips into his. She heard her friends laugh as Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and shoved his tongue in her mouth. He felt her smile in their kiss which made him smile. He was actually kind of glad the girls came up and that was because Brooke only kissed him like this when she was really wanting him, and if the girls being here got him that well hell he will take it.

"Ok then." Brooke breathed out heavy as she pulled away from Lucas's kiss his forehead against hers both breathing heavy, "Hi I'm Brooke." She smiled fakely spinning to look at the girls who were all glaring at her; well all but Anna who like Brooke's other friends was laughing a bit.

"Brooke?" Theresa asked crossing her arms over her chest running her eyes up and down Brooke with a glare.

"Yeah Brooke." Brooke repeated as Lucas buried his face in her neck and started to kiss it, "I'm with Lucas. Like he is mine and though I loved meeting you all I am so amazingly turned on right now by my boyfriend that we are going to go home and have just hours of mind blowing sex." She smirked getting a shocked look from the girls and a lots of snickers from her friends.

"Brooke." Lucas groaned in her ear not believing she just said that. Not protesting any of it but still not believing.

"Baby relax you will have me soon enough." She smirked at him turning back to look at the girls, especially the Theresa one, "Yeah he always tells me I'm the best he has _ever_ had and though he only gets me during the summer I know he hasn't had anything satisfying his needs the past few months like I can. No one knows how to please my Broody like I do." she smiled but returning the glare to Theresa, "So Anna nice to meet you and you others yeah you too." She waved her hand at them grabbing Lucas's hand and moving down the beach.

"Don't be mad at me." Brooke somewhat begged as she reached Lucas's car but he didn't say anything just picked her up sitting her on the hood and ramming his mouth into hers, "Not mad I guess?" she giggled a little in their kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and legs tight around his waist.

"Oh baby girl I can never be mad at you." he told her getting his hand tangled in her hair, "Well only if you mean what you just said?" he frowned a little hoping she wasn't just putting on a show she really did want to go home and be with him.

"Oh trust me I definitely meant it." she told him with a devilish smile he loved.

"Even if it's against the rules?" he asked knowing he was always more for breaking them then her.

"Screw the rules." She said before pulling him to kiss her again.

* * *

**I was in a small hurry so I didn't have time to look over the chapter so please try to look past any mistakes unless they are just way to bad and mess the story up or whatever then let me know and when I have some free time again I will go back and revise it.**

**Well hope you liked and please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The giggle that escaped her lips as they stumbled into his bedroom is something he loved to hear. He loved the smile that lights up her face and the eyes that sparkle as soon as she sees him. He loved the little things she does when she is mad at him, how she rolls her eyes, pushes him, and challenges him. Everything that is Brooke Davis sends his body and want for someone into overdrive. His love for her really doesn't compare for his feelings to anyone else yet at the end of the day, at the end of the summer she is gone, she is out of his life and will never be fully his.

They cannot say the words, they can use their rules to try and stop the heartbreak but sadly the heartbreak is inevitable. Not saying the words out loud doesn't make the feelings any less real. They say most people only experience really two major heart breaks in their entire life. Lucas Scott experiences one every year, same day August 1st, when her blue little bug disappears down the old road out of town.

However is not August 1st, it's not even close so until that day rears its ugly head he is going to not think about it. Just think about his Pretty Girl in his arms.

"God I missed you." he mumbled against her perfect smooth lips as they fell onto his bed, lips like glued together without the want to ever lose the feeling that was burning in both of them, "I really missed you." he grinned as she pulled away from him long enough to pull her shirt off, blushing as his eyes wonder over her like it's the first time ever he has seen her shirtless.

"Come here." she almost begged grabbing onto him smiling as he fell on top of her hand running down her side as her started to untie his swim pants, "What is this thing Brooke proof?" she growled against his lips as she struggled with the string making him chuckle his hand moving down her shorts popping quick and effortless her button.

"Well those aren't Lucas proof." He teased sliding her shorts off but her making growl biting down hard onto his bottom as he let out a grunt. After growing frustrated with the string Brooke shoved her foot in the side of them yanking them down as they heard a ripe, "Someone seems a little eager." Lucas teased again but bit down on her lip before she could return it to him and making her let out a whimper.

"Shut up." She growled as she flipped them back over so she was straddling him. Her hands grabbed onto his face kissing him as his tongue passed her lips, "Mmm…" she moaned as he ran his hand up her back and started to untie her bikini top.

Lucas flipped her over again as his hand ran down her side slipping into the side of her bikini bottom and grabbing onto her hip pulling her close, "Luke…" she breathed out heavy as he moved his kisses down her neck sucking on a spot that he knew made her body shutter, "Luke umm…" she tried to get out her words but closed her eyes almost forgetting them as he bit down a little, "Baby who is Anna?" She gasped out running her hand through his hair.

"Felix's sister." He mumbled against her neck as he tasted the salt water on her flawless skin.

"I know." She nodded as he started to kiss her on the mouth again, "But what is…what is she to you?" She asked and got even more nervous when his head shot up to look at her.

"What do you mean to _me_?" Lucas questioned.

"Nothing, nothing." Brooke shook her head running her hands over her face shaking her thoughts, "Come here." She said grabbing onto him and kissed him just as passionate as before but again while kissing she started to picture that look and couldn't stop from asking again, "Ya'll just share a look." She mumbled again to him and frowned when he pulled back with a groan dropping his head over her shoulder onto his pillow, "I'm sorry." she apologized turning her head and kissing his ear, "I didn't mean to ruin everything I just can't stop seeing the look."

"What look?" He asked rolling off her and laying on his side to look at her.

"I don't know it's just different than the one you gave the other girls. Like there was something there because it was also different then the look you give Rachel or Haley but then it's also different than the one you give me." She explained and cursing herself for being so dumb and ruining everything that was happening.

"I didn't know I had so many looks." He teased a little brushing her hair back out of her face and it bothered him the look on her face. The almost feared look in her eyes, "Pretty Girl what's wrong?" He asked and she just let out a long sigh rolling over on her back and starring at the ceiling, "Brooke talk to me." He said as he moved closer to her and kissing her arm.

"Nothing is wrong." She lied turning her head to look at him.

"You're lying." He told her knowing when she was lying to him; she didn't know how to lie to him.

"I know." She frowned looking back at the ceiling.

"Don't lie; just talk to me." He asked again but she just laid staring at the ceiling, "Brooke…" he frowned grabbing her chin to turn and look at him hating something was bothering her, "Talk to me."

"I don't like all of them." She confessed with a sad shrug, "I don't like the way they look at you or talk to you, I don't like any of it."

"But you have to believe me when I tell you they mean nothing to me." He told her yet again but could tell that line was starting to mean nothing to her.

"But that doesn't make me feel better. It doesn't make me feel better that they can just wait around for you and the night I leave they get to jump at you. That I only get you 3 months out of the year when they get you 9; it's not fair."

"Well I don't like that either since I get you 3 months and have you leave and just some random guy being with you the rest of the year."

"But-"

"Doesn't matter if they aren't here I still know it's happened." He cut her off before she could say he didn't have to see them. So maybe he didn't but that didn't make him feel any better. Didn't make the feeling of her with other guys doesn't make him feel just sick.

"I haven't been with anyone but you since freshman year." She whispered over at him and saw the shocked look on his face.

"What? Yes you have you have had boyfriends." He reminded her but she just shook her head at him.

"Just because I had a boyfriend doesn't mean I slept with them. That was normally our reasons behind break ups because I didn't want to sleep with them." She shrugged, "I only slept with one other guy after you and he just never made me feel like you did so I just stopped."

"I…I didn't know that." He frowned a little now understanding her feelings.

"I guess I don't get it." She shook her head with a frown.

"Get what?"

"If I can go 9 months without sleeping with someone why can't you?"She questioned yet he just laid there not knowing the answer to give her. She was right, if she could wait for him why couldn't he just wait for her? She been here a two days and got three girls in her face and he guess to her it was like he didn't take it special anymore. That having sex with her wasn't special since he did it with just about everyone.

"I'm going to go shower." Brooke frowned crawling off the bed when he didn't offer her anything.

"Brooke I'm sor-" Yet she shut the door before he could finish, "Sorry." He groaned falling back on his bed slamming his hands on his face.

* * *

He hated this feeling. He hated that she was upset and he hated he was the cause of it. He didn't mean to hurt her. He would never do anything on purpose to hurt her but he had.

"What's wrong?' Nathan asked as they sat at some party a friend from the team was throwing. It was the first party of the summer so Lucas should be excited but he wasn't. Instead he was just sitting there brooding.

"Nothing." He lied shaking his head and grabbing a beer.

"Really? Because you seem like you are either pissed off, tired, or I don't know horny or something." Nathan shook his head not sure what was wrong with his brother.

"Well I'm tired, I'm pissed off because Felix is once again talking to Brooke and I am also horny because Brooke won't let me damn touch her." He groaned since Brooke's little confession at his house the other day has been distant from him. Even when they share the bed she just seems tense in his arms. He wasn't sure if she is embarrassed about what she confessed or still pissed at him.

"Well to fix the tired thing is easy; sleep. To fix the pissed thing once again easy; go get her. Then the horny thing well damn man you're on your own with that one. I am not helping there." He joked and Lucas finally cracked a smile shaking his head at his brother.

"You're so dumb."

"Yeah but go talk to your girl." Nathan patted him on the back, "You don't want to not to and Felix try to slide in between ya'll because we both know he will." He reminded his brother knowing that Felix even tried to get with Haley after he found out they were together. Nathan didn't trust Felix; he honestly didn't even like the guy just kind of put up with him.

"Yeah." Lucas mumbled taking a sip of his beer as his brother walked off.

* * *

"Now why are you standing all by yourself?" Brooke heard a voice over her shoulder turning to see Felix.

"I was just waiting for Haley to come back." She lied. It wasn't that she didn't like Felix, he was nice to her but she just wanted to be left alone. She couldn't stop the thinking about the talk with Lucas. He still had yet to mention anything about what she said. He just seemed to ignore it. She didn't say it to him for him to ignore it.

"Well I can keep you company until she gets back." Felix smiled leaning up against the wall.

"Alright." Brooke forced a smile as she turned leaning next to him against the wall. Felix started to talk to her but she wasn't trying to be mean but she was completely ignoring him. She saw Lucas across the room just staring at her and she just looked down shaking her head. Why couldn't he just say anything?

"So you want to dance?" She heard Felix's voice filter back into her head and she looked at him trying to register what he just said.

"Not now." She again lied since she knew she wasn't going to want to later either. Unless it was Lucas she didn't want to be dancing, she really didn't want to be touched. It actually annoyed her that he could affect her like this. Even back at home when he was hundreds of miles away she just couldn't be with another guy since he didn't make her feel like Lucas did. That actually really pissed her off.

"Brooke." She heard someone once again call over her shoulder turning to see the person she was just thinking about, "Come dance with me." He seemed to beg out reaching his hand.

"Ok." She agreed feeling slightly bad she just told Felix she didn't want to but then Lucas comes and she changes her mind, "I'll talk to you later Felix." She gave a smile and small wave as she slipped her hand in Lucas's.

They probably moved slower to the music that filtered through the house then was supposed to be yet they didn't seem to care. Lucas just held her close as her hands rested on his chest along with her head. Brooke didn't even know if she was supposed to be upset. He didn't do anything wrong, he was just following the rules but she still hated it. She still hated that for some reason something inside of her screamed there was more going on then he wasn't telling her.

And again as they moved around the room her eyes landed on Felix and Anna to see Anna yet again giving Lucas that look.

"What are you thinking?" Lucas whispered dropping his head down so she could hear him over the loud music.

"I know I'm stupid." She stated and felt him shake his head but she started talking again before he could stop her, "I know I think too much and I know I shouldn't make you feel bad but I get this feeling you are keeping something from me."

"Like what?" He asked pulling his head back to look her in the eyes yet seeing her eyes cut over to where Anna was, "Brooke look…" he sighed shaking his head.

"Maybe I'm thinking too much." She cut him off with a sigh, "I always think too much but even though we don't say it you know I feel it. You know that I…" and she trailed off shaking her head as she picked at his shirt, "I guess I just wonder if I'm the only one feeling anything. If maybe us, whatever we are is getting old for you." She frowned looking at the ground, planning on keeping her eyes focused on said ground yet Lucas being of course Lucas just dipped his head down and capturing her lips.

"You mean everything to me." He whispered pulling from their kiss and leaning his forehead against hers, "Just, just be with me ok."

"I'm here Lucas. I have always been here I just wonder if you even want me here."

"Where else would I want you to be?" He asked wondering what has made her question everything. The last few summers this is what they have done and she has seemed fine with it but now it's like she isn't. It's like something inside of her changed her thoughts on them and he for the life of him couldn't figure it out.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just spend the summer apart and then you can do whatever and whoever you want. I guess technically you can do that anyway. I don't really have claim to you." She mumbled laying her head back on his chest.

"I want to be here with you. I want you here with me and I don't want to be with anyone but you. All that matters to me is you." He told her but she just stood there keeping her head down knowing she was tearing up, "I love you Brooke." He whispered as she slammed her eyes shut clinging on to his shirt as they still swayed to the music, "Let's just…can't we just forget the rules and you just be…"

"Be what?" She looked up searching his eyes hoping the next words out of his mouth weren't friends because she was more the n positive she couldn't be his friend. She wasn't even sure how to be his friend, "Just forget I said anything Lucas. Please if you are going to ask me to be your friend ignore everything because I will tell you quick I can't be your friend. I don't know how to be your friend and you know I don't know how I feel about you just being able to change _us_ to being friends that quick. I mean-" then her ramble gets caught off by him kissing her. Giving her a sweet tender kiss that makes her heart flutter.

"Be my girlfriend." He smiled brushing her hair behind her ear, "Just be mine and no one else and even though it hurts like hell when you leave at the end of the summer it won't change anything. It already hurts like hell so why not put a label on what we have been for years?"

"Put what about when I leave?" She asked kind of liking they way _Lucas's girlfriend_ sounded.

"Then you will _still_ be my girlfriend and I will just be happy that you will have to come visit me more. Come by during spring break and winter holiday; you can take a long weekend and stay with me." He explained. Yeah maybe it might be weird being completely celibate for 9 months, well more like 3 months, then Brooke would come back for winter break, then another 2 months when she comes back for spring break and then it will be the end of May and she will be back for three months. She will definitely have to come for a long weekend all in between but that would work for him. If it calmed her, made her relax whatever thoughts were going on in that gorgeous head of hers then he will do it.

"You would want to do that? You would want to try just being with me and no one else?" She wondered if he could do that. Could he do that if in a day she met three of his conquest could he go months in between her visits?

"Brooke I'm not like sex addicted." He laughed shaking his head, "I mean I'm a teenage guy so yeah I like sex but it's not like I _need_ it every day or something. Truth is unless it's with you it's not even fun for me anymore. You know Brooke Davis you kinda ruined sex for me." He teased tapping his head against hers, "Every girl I get near I compare to you and it pisses me off non even compare and its only because I love you." he shrugged loving the look on her face, "To me when there is no feeling involved it means nothing to me, unless it's you it's just boring sex."

"Who would think Mr. Casanova would ever refer to sex as boring." Brooke teased making him laugh.

"Well have you ever had sex with you? It's pretty damn amazing." Lucas informed her brushing her hair back.

"It is huh?"

"Yeah. All your little movements and they way you seem to know my body better then even me. You Brooke Davis make me feel things I have never in my life felt and make my body just beg for you all the damn time."

"I kinda like I do that." She giggled a little looking up at him as he leaned his head close to hers.

"Well you do. And do you have any clue how hard it is to know you have that power over me, see you dressed like this and having to stop everything in me to not push you up against that wall right there and take you?"

"Luke I'm in shorts and a t-shirt." Brooke laughed.

"I know and god damn look at my baby's body." He licked his lips running his eyes over her body feeling the heat burn within him with want.

"Luke stop, your embarrassing me." She blushed pushing him playfully and he just grabbed her hand pulling her into him.

"I maybe a complete asshole Brooke," he said seriously, "and I may do some dumb shit and sleep with girls that mean nothing to me but there is nothing in my life I want more then to be your boyfriend; to just be happy and in love and with you. You're my everything." He told leaning in kissing her softly, "God Pretty Girl you have to know you mean everything to me."

"I know you mean everything to me too." She told him as he placed his finger under her chin as she looked at him, "I love you too and I know how much I mean to you."

"So what you say, you _finally_ mine Brooke Davis?" He grinned like a kid on Christmas wrapping his arms tight around her.

"I have always been yours Lucas Scott." She informed him with a smile, "But I am so glad I can finally say you're my boyfriend, Boyfriend." She ginned pressing her mouth against his loving the feeling in her stomach that tells her that everything was going to work out. That for once Lucas Scott was _finally _hers.

* * *

**Review my loves :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_But you promised you'd be back again__  
__And so I wander 'round this town__  
__'Til summer comes around.__  
_

"Uhh…" Escaped her delicate lips as he slowly moved in and out of her. It was like a fire building within her wishing, praying that she would feel like this forever. That for the rest of her life the feeling of want, need, lust and love she felt from him would never leave.

Her nails dug into his back making him moan and the way her tight walls felt against him was too much for him to handle. It was sending him over the edge, the edge he wanted to wait a little longer to hit, "God you feel so good baby." He breathed out heavy in her ear before latching his swollen lips back onto hers.

"Mmm Luke…" She moaned in his mouth as her body quivered and everything within her screamed for him to never stop. His speed became faster and hands held onto her sides as he moved. Making love; she could call that now, she could call what she was doing with her _boyfriend_ in his bed finally making love and god she loved it.

Rolling over in his bed the already tight sheet that was wrapped around them tightened almost cutting into her skin yet she didn't care. She didn't care that her hips felt a burning against them as he rocked with her; that every time she moved the sheet cut a little deeper in her because what she felt by him almost made up for it, the pleasure she felt by his body moving with hers made it all ok.

The moon light shining through his window on her porcelain face made him smile. She was gorgeous, everything about Brooke Davis was perfection in every shape and form and they fact she was his made his heart swell.

"I love you." He whispered brushing her hair that was sticking to her face away, "I love you so much." He repeated his forehead against hers as they moved.

"I-uhh…" Her back arched pushing him further in her, "I love you too." She moaned out. As he shoved hard in her; her nails digging into his scalp pulling him back down to kiss her.

* * *

Brooke's eyes slowly flickered up to find herself alone. She flipped over in the bed holding Lucas's sheet close to find him nowhere around and for some reason that scared her. She has never woken up without him next to her, holding her and whispering things to her; she has never woken up after a night of doing what they were doing for him not to be by her side.

"Well you doll are even better looking in the morning if that is even possible." She heard making her jumping looking up to see Felix leaning up against Lucas's back door.

"Felix!" She freaked pulling Lucas's sheet closer around her body, "Where is Lucas?" She kept her tone normal trying to act like Felix standing there smirking at her as she laid naked in Lucas's bed wasn't bothering her at all.

"Oh I'm not really sure." He pushed his foot of the door walking over picking up his old basketball tossing it back and forth in his hand, "He normally runs in the morning, sometimes gets breakfast with his mom; gets a good bang in before the day starts." He smirked the last part making sure to look at Brooke's face as he said it, "Just depends on what he wants this morning."

"Well I'm sure he just went for a run." Brooke ran her hand through her hair looking around to see if he left a note or anything, "He will be back soon." She mumbled more to herself grabbing her phone from the night stand seeing a call from her Grandmother who she sure was checking in. Normally her Grandmother didn't care, she would show up have dinner every week or so but her Grandmother much like her parents just let her do what she wanted.

"Yeah well if you want I could take you to get some breakfast. I was actually coming over to see if he wanted to run down to his mom's café since I kind of get free food when he is with me." Felix smiled making Brooke laugh.

"Yeah well Karen kind of loves me so I will just text Lucas and tell him to meet me there when he is done." She said flipping her phone to text Lucas.

"You mean this phone?" Felix held up Lucas's phone that was on the night stand.

"Ugh he always forgets that thing." She groaned slamming her phone shut.

"Just write him a note that will work fine." He shrugged and Brooke nodded looking around the room for some paper and a pen. It was kind of hard to seriously look when she was still in his bed not wanting to get up since she was still naked.

"Felix you think you could like step out so I could get dressed please?" She questioned as he stared at her a little longer.

"Oh right. God I am sorry this must seem weird." He laughed, "I'll just wait into the living room until you are done."

"Thanks." She smiled as he walked out shutting the door behind her. She kind of wished Lucas was around because she wanted to spend the day with him. He was now her real boyfriend and she wanted to spend it with him maybe going to the pool, get something to eat anything. Yet her stomach was growling, Lucas took all the energy out of her last night and she needed food and Felix was offering. So a note would work, Lucas would meet her there if he wasn't there already and then their day would begin.

"Felix I'm done." She called after getting dressed and doing her makeup and fixing her hair.

"You write him a note?" Felix asked walking back in seeing Brooke bent over writing down something. He couldn't help his eyes wondering all over her, she was gorgeous, she was beyond gorgeous.

"Yup." She nodded tossing the note pad on his bed that she made along with his phone on top, "Let's go." She grabbed her purse throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hey I'm going to run to the bathroom; you can go wait in the car if you want."

"Oh alright." Brooke shrugged walking out shutting the door behind her.

_Hey Broody,_

_Kind of wish you were here this morning when I woke up. Don't like the feeling so much of you spending all night doing…well me and then not being here when I wake up. Hehe. But I love you so I will let this slide. You forgot your phone again and since I can't call you to tell you where I am or what I am doing meet me at your mom's café unless you are already there then I will see you then. I love you Boyfriend and hope to see you soon. : )_

_Love,_

_Brooke _

"Oops." Felix knocked the note pad off the bed kicking it under the bed, "My bad." He laughed a little walking out of Lucas's room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Karen!" Brooke smiled big walking into the café finding the older woman behind the counter with a smile.

"Hello sweetie." Karen smiled as Brooke walked over leaning over the counter giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Felix nice to see you also." She greeted the boy behind the brunette knowing that her feelings on Felix were mixed. She knew her son wasn't a saint but she knew he seemed to get in a whole lot more trouble when Felix was around.

"Ms. Roe." Felix gave a greeting nod shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So Brooke…" She said wiping off the counter, "I missed you last night."

"Oh well I just was with Haley last night." Brooke lied picking a few split ends out of her hair knowing she could never look at Karen when she was lying.

"Really? Cause I thought I might have heard you this morning." She raised her eye brow a little making Brooke blush knowing that Brooke missed dinner with her but also knew when she walked into her son's room this morning finding a certain brunette cuddled against him.

"Oh umm…" Brooke mumbled scratching her temple, "Have you seen Lucas?" She changed the subject making Karen laugh.

"No. I haven't seen him this morning yet. Extremely surprised he isn't with you." She commented knowing when summer rolls around the mix of brunette and blonde don't seem to separate. She loved Brooke she did; just worried. Worried since every year she sees the mood change of her son, how he for a couple months after the girl leaves goes into this quiet almost moody shell that even she doesn't like dealing with sometimes, "You want some coffee and your normal order?"

"Oh yeah." Brooke nodded a little disappointed that Lucas wasn't there, that no one seemed to know where he was.

"Come on let's sit." Felix placed his hand on Brooke's lower back as they walked over to a table sitting down, "I'm sure he will be here soon."

"I know." She nodded resting her chin on her hand drumming her fingers along the table.

"Tigger!" She heard the squeal behind of her best friend turning to see Haley clearing off a table.

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke put on her fake cheery tone that only Lucas would notice, yet he wouldn't notice she he wasn't around.

"What you doing girlie?" She asked walking over placing her hand on the back of Brooke's chair giving a weird glance at Felix.

"Oh I was just getting something to eat with Felix until my boyfriend makes an appearance." She waved her hand around.

"Wait boyfriend? Isn't that like a dirty word for you two?"

"Not when he is my boyfriend." Brooke giggled biting her tongue clearly getting her happiness back with that.

"No way! Since when?" Haley asked not knowing why this was the first she heard of this.

"Since last night at the party. He asked, I said yes and here we are today." She smiled clapping her hands together.

"Well I'm happy for you B. It's about time you two finally got it figured out. But hey I have to go cover a table I'll talk to you at my break."

"Ok sounds good." Brooke nodded as she walked off, "So you excited to be out for the summer?" She asked Felix trying to make some talk. Brooke Davis is never one for a quiet moment.

"Of course. I mean who doesn't love the break away from it all. I mean aren't you excited to be out of school?"

"Thanks." Brooke smiled as a waitress sat some coffee down in front of both of them, "I am excited to be with Lucas and my friends." She said pouring some sugar in her coffee.

"Am I one of those friends?" Felix asked slowly slipping his hand over hers taking the sugar.

"Umm…" She mumbled a little shaking off the look he gave her, "Sure. You can be one of those friends."

"Well that's good." He smiled spinning his spoon in his coffee.

"Mhmm…" She hummed popping her spoon in her mouth getting off the coffee.

"So Brooke…" Felix leaned on the table, "What is your usual?"

* * *

"Brooke?" Lucas called walking into his bedroom finding her not there, "Pretty Girl you here?" He said tossing his iPod on his dresser and walking into his living room, before trying his kitchen, "Where are you?" He mumbled to himself.

'_Hey you reached Brooke! Congratulation but sadly I missed your call so just leave me a pretty little message and I will return it. Love you my loves._'

"Hey babe I just got back home and you aren't here." He said into her voice mail tossing a glance around his room, "Call me when you get this."

"Maybe you are with Haley." He mumbled to himself dialing his best friend's number.

"_Luke I am working; make it quick so your mom doesn't yell._" _Haley answered hiding behind the counter in the kitchen._

"Hales has mom ever yelled at you for being on the phone?" Lucas laughed at his best friend's dramatics.

"_Well no but you never know when she will choice to start._"

"Fine I'll make it quick. You haven't happened to see a certain Brooke Davis have you?" He asked taking his shirt off and changing into something else.

"_Umm...yeah I have. She is actually here." Haley said a little nervously tossing a glance at girl in question laughing at something Felix was telling her._

"Hales…" Lucas said noticing his best friend's voice. You don't know someone since you were 6 and not know when their mood changes, "What is going on?"

"_It's just your Brooke is here but she isn't alone. Felix is kind of with her._"

"Ugh!" Lucas growled grabbing his keys off the night stand, "Of course he is. I'll be there soon." He shut his phone sliding it in his back pocket knowing Felix would have come and got Brooke. That was not a shock to him.

* * *

"You did not get suspended for that?" Felix asked in disbelief someone like Brooke would ever do something to get in trouble in school.

"I did." Brooke laughed, "When I told Lucas he was so mad. He is not one for getting suspended from school."

"You talk about him a lot." Felix commented sipping on his coffee as Brooke popped a fry in her mouth.

"Who?"

"Lucas." He clarified, "You don't have a story that you don't mention his name in it."

"Well I mean I love him." She shrugged running her finger along the rim of her cup, "I don't know where I would be or how I would have turned out without him and Karen in my life."

"You know he isn't as good as you think he is." Felix said taking a sip of his coffee watching Brooke's reaction over his cup as he did.

"What-"

"Brooke." The familiar voice interrupted her turning to see the boy in question.

"There you are." She smiled trying to once again ignore Felix.

"Here I am, here you are." He slid next to her, "I come home and you are nowhere to be found."

"Well we left you a note." She said placing her hand on his thigh turning in her chair some.

"We?" He raised his eyebrow looking over at an innocent looking Felix. Well he wasn't innocent but he sure as hell was acting it, "I didn't get a note."

"Well I left it on your bed. I'm sure you just missed it." She shrugged grabbing a fry dipping it in her sauce and popping it in her mouth.

"Well I see you already got something to eat." He ran his eyes over a meal he has shared so many times with the brunette next to him.

"Yeah well I woke up this morning alone so Felix offered to get me something to eat."

"I'm sorry." Lucas frowned knowing she wouldn't like being left alone, "I just had something to do this morning with Keith and I knew you were tired so just let you sleep."

"Without your phone again." She mumbled slightly annoyed he seemed to forget it.

"Brooke…" He sighed next to her and she turned to look at him, "I'm sorry." He apologized again but could see something was bothering her, "Pretty Girl what is it?"

"Nothing." Brooke shook her head staring hard at her cup of coffee as he brushed her hair back.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked and she just nodded but he knew she was lying, she didn't know how to lie to him; she sucked at it.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered turning to look at him and he just raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't want to talk about it right now." She repeated cutting her eyes over at Felix who was completely oblivious to it all.

"Ok." He nodded dropping his hand to her knee and sliding himself closer, "So what you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want is fine." She shrugged not really caring, "We can go to the pool later if you want."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled leaning in giving her loving kiss.

He could tell her kiss wasn't as into it as she normally was. She didn't kiss him like she did last night or since she had been back and it bothered him. It bothered him because he knew it was because something Felix did; something he said and he made sure to figure that out.

* * *

**Review **


	7. Chapter 7

"I bet if I give all my love, then nothings gonna tear us apart," he hummed the lyrics through her ear as they move to the music making her smile. "I'm more than just a number, hey, hey, hey, I doubt you'll find another," She giggled making him pull her body closer to him as they swayed their hips through the flashing lights. "So every single summer, hey, I'll be the one that you will remember," he nibbled her earlobe making her body ache for him.

"Always," she spun around wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I got you something," Lucas rested his forehead against hers as they continued to sway.

"Really?" Brooke bit her tongue between her teeth with a smile. "Can I have it?" She asked excited, always loving presents.

"Not now," He grinned, loving when she started to glare at him. "You have to wait until tonight."

"But it is night," she grumbled annoyed he would tell her but then not give it to her. She was Brooke Davis and one thing Brooke Davis loved was gifts. You couldn't just tell her then take it away. It's like those people who go 'oh my god I know something great,' the other person asking what and them going 'oh I can't tell you'. She hated people that did that.

"Like when we get home night Pretty Girl," He chuckled, placing his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him.

"So I'm coming over to your place tonight huh?" She kinked a perfectly plucked brow at him.

"That was the plan," Lucas gave a sneaky grin thinking about the night ahead of him. "Do you not want to come over?"

"What? No!" Brooke answered quickly, "I mean no I don't not want to come," she corrected when he got a worried look. "I was just thinking we could come over to my place tonight," she suggested running her finger up his chest. "Grandmother is off on some adventure and I have the entire house to myself."

"You do huh?" He smirked slipping his hands in her back pockets.

"Yup," she nodded biting her bottom lip, an act he loves, as she played with a button on his shirt. "I thought my place might be better just because we are alone, all alone and no interruptions."

"I like the sound of that."

"Yeah," she agreed staring at the button she was fiddling with. "But I just want to know when I wake up you will be there this time," she mumbled before slowly peering her eyes up at him.

"I promise Pretty Girl there is nowhere else I want to be then with you in my arms every morning," Lucas promised pressing a soft kiss to her plumbed lips.

"Then where were you this morning?" She questioned still not getting a straight answer and still having everything Felix said racing through her head.

"I told you I went for a run," he shrugged and Brooke saw the lie written all over his face. Lying was something they didn't do yet when they did the other knew right away. Him lying just then didn't settle the fear in her chest.

"I'm thirty," she pulled away from their dancing. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Well I'll come with you," Lucas offered taking a step to follow but she just waved her hand to stop him.

"It's fine Luke. Go find everyone and I'll meet you at the table." She forces a smile, spinning on her heels before he had time to question it.

* * *

"Buying rounds for everyone?" Brooke tossed a glance over her shoulder seeing Clay there with his normal smile.

"Umm…no," Brooke shook her head leaning on the counter.

"A coke?" Clay quirked his eyebrow at her confused, "Brooke Davis can normally slide by with getting any drink she wants wherever she wants and she orders a coke?"

"I don't drink anymore," she informed him taking a sip of her coke.

"Since when?" He questioned knowing Brooke use to drink more than any of them. Her ability to hold her alcohol always amazed him.

"Since," she trailed off thinking of the real reason she quiet. "I just don't find it fun anymore," she shook her head of her original thinking.

"Ok?" His comment came out more of a question as he eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" She fidgeted under his gaze, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Something is not right. Something is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong," she ran a hand through her waved locks.

"Brooke you have never been great at lying to me," he copied her move of leaning on the bar. "So what's up Cookie?"

"I don't know I think I'm thinking too much," she prayed was the case, "but Lucas just lied to me and I can't figure out why."

"Well how do you know he lied to you?"

"The same way you know I just lied to you. He doesn't know how to lie to me." Brooke explained, "I feel like I'm losing him or something."

"Brooke come on you know how crazy he is about you. Hell everyone in Tree Hill knows he is completely nuts about you."

"Doesn't mean I'm not losing him Clay," her eyes scan around the club before landing on the boy in question. "I think he is getting tired of us." She said but keeping her eyes locked on the boy who is laughing with once again Anna. She didn't want to be mean but she didn't like her. Yes of course she was nice, gave a semi honest smile and always made Brooke feel welcome it didn't change the girl clearly wanted Lucas.

"Brooke…" Clay sighed beside her.

"I mean most guys you would think love a part time girlfriend but who knows, maybe he just wants to do during the summer what he does throughout the whole year."

"Brooke what-"

"Nothing," Brooke waved her hand at him. "Just forget it," she shook her head not wanting to go into it, she was so tired of thinking about it, worrying about it and wondering what might be. Her life turned into what it turned into and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I don't know if I want to forget about it, you aren't acting like Brooke," Clay gave her a puzzled look; a look she knew all too well. He was worried, she saw it all over his face but she couldn't explain right now, no one would understand.

"Sorry," she apologized standing up. "It's just taking a few days to get back into Tree Hill mode; I'll be me again soon," she kissed his cheek and grabbing his hand. "Come on lets go see everyone."

"Alright," Clay chose to let it go, well for now.

* * *

"Luke," Haley dropped down next to her best friend.

"Hey what's up?" he took a sip of her drink before handing it back to her. "What?" he questioned her giving him a look he didn't like at all. A look that screamed he was in trouble with something.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" she asked, tossing a look around the club to see the girl in question talking to Clay over at the bar.

"I have talked to her plenty of times Hales, we are kinda dating," he teased and her glare deepened.

"I saw you and Anna talking, again," she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hales…"

"No Lucas, I love Anna you know I do but Brooke has been my best friend for as long as you have known her, she has been my best friend longer then you have been her boyfriend," she reminded him.

"Haley just because she has become my girlfriend within the last week don't act like you have been friends with her and know her better than me. I have been completely in love with her for four years," he got a little aggravated with his best friend for questioning that.

"Not four years exactly Lucas," she frowned, tossing a glance over at Anna then back at Lucas.

"Stop alright, she doesn't need to know," he told her and saw the doubting look in her eyes. "No Haley, I am with Brooke, I want to be with Brooke. I have always wanted to be with Brooke," he made more than clear. At the end of the day, every day it would be Brooke Davis, no matter what he was always going to be completely in love with her; she was it for him.

"Then why won't you tell her?" she pushed for him to explain.

"Brooke's different Haley," he frowned shaking his head. "I don't know what, I don't know what's going on but she is different."

"What do you mean?" Haley looked back over at Brooke confused. She didn't seem to different, yeah she seemed to be thinking more, she would sometimes catch her just staring lost at something before popping back but she still seemed like Brooke.

"I don't know Hales, but I do know I know her better than most people and I know when something isn't right. I can just look at her and tell and something is going on with her," he explained still racking his brain trying to figure what that was.

"Well if you are so sure why not just ask her what's wrong?"

"Because again I know her, I know she won't just come out and tell me if I ask but I also know sooner or later she will tell me," he shrugged taking another sip of her drink. "She always does."

"Well I still think you should talk to her," Haley leaned back in the booth. "She maybe acting different because her boyfriend is acting different. Don't forget Luke she knows you just as well as you know her."

"Noted," he nodded looking up seeing the girl of topic walking over to them. "There is my Pretty Girl," Lucas smiled as soon as he saw the bubbly brunette. "Think you could keep here away a little longer next time Evans?" he teased pulling Brooke into his lap. "Geez if you weren't so nuts about Quinn I would start to get worried about you being around my girl so much."

"Don't worry Broody Boy," Brooke ran her hand threw his hair absentmindedly. "No one would ever try to take me away from you," she grinned leaning in pushing her lips against his with a smile.

"They better not," he tightened his grip around her. "Because I have no problem kick anyone's ass," he wanted jokingly but knowing full heartedly if anyone tried to take his Pretty Girl away from him he would definitely kick their ass without even thinking twice.

"No need for violence my friend," Clay chuckled taking a swig of his own drink. "Because I am completely happy where I am," he sent a wink over to the girl _trying_ to dance with Nathan, Rachel and Dean, a _friend_ of Rachel's.

"Well good," Lucas kissed the back of Brooke's shoulder making her giggle.

"Well I am going to go find the boy who is embarrassing himself on the dance floor," Haley teased standing up. "B we still up for shopping tomorrow?" she questioned sliding around the table.

"But of course, you know I love shopping with you," Brooke flashed a smile at her friend.

"You love shopping with anyone," Clay teased, him to standing up to go find his significant other.

"True," she laughed snuggling up against Lucas. "But I still want to go so call me in the morning."

"Will do," she flashed a smile grabbing Clay's hand. "Come on Evans lets go save those two from themselves."

"Right behind you Baby James," he followed with a smile.

"You having a good night?" Lucas asked when he was alone with just his Brooke.

"I'm with you so it's a very good night," he grinned, trapping her chin with his thumb and finger. "Come here," he whispered to her pulling her in for a long loving kiss. He loved kissing this girl, he couldn't explain the feeling that shot through him but it was a feeling he really hadn't ever gotten with anyone.

Brooke twisted her body in his lap so she could deepen their kiss. Her hands locked onto the side of his face pulling him closer and his hand dug into the side of her hips yanking her close. The slight moan that escaped her mouth sent a shiver down his spine and that again was something he really had never gotten from anyone else.

"Can I have my present now?" she giggled pulling out of their kiss.

"No I think I want to kiss you right now," he waved her to come closer but she pulled back making him growl.

"Lucas…" she whined making him bit back a laugh. She was such a child sometimes. "I want my present please," she begged, poking out her bottom lip and bring her hand together, "Please?"

"Fine," he caved sliding his hand in his left pocket. "But you totally ruined tonight's plan."

"Plan? What is the plan?" she changed her begging to wondering.

"Well I was going to take you to the beach, go to a certain spot…"

"_Our _Spot?" she questioned making him smile. Their spot, she loved that spot. It was the first place they ever slept together and the last place they ever slept together every summer. It's a secluded area, where the water seems almost crystal clear and the stars seem brighter. That is her safe spot, when things go wrong, when she gets upset or worried that is the place you will always find her.

"Yeah Pretty Girl our spot," he brushed a curl behind her ear. "Then I was going to set up our blanket like always and then I was going to give you this," he slid his hand out of his pocket revealing the white gold banded ring with the pink diamond and mini white diamonds around it.

"Luke," she smiled looking at the piece in his hand. "You remembered?" she looked up at him, tear stinging her eyes.

"Yeah Pretty Girl," he smiled making her heart melt. "I remembered."

"_Lucas!_"_ Brooke squealed running from his living room and towards his bedroom. "Leave me alone!"_

"_No I am not leaving you alone!" he chased after her, water dripping from his wet hair as he did. "You can't just climb into the shower with me and leave me like that. You could give a guy a serious problem if you keep doing that."_

"_Oh you act like I do it all the time," she rolled her eyes at his dramatics._

"_You do, do it all the time," he dropped his towel from his waist. Her raising her brow as he grabbed some boxers, yanking them on, "You haven't let me touch you since you have been back yet you climb into the shower with me, rub up all over me and then get out leaving me to…to well 'take care of it myself'" he used air quotes at the line she had given him. "Well Brooke Davis I don't want to take care of it myself."_

"_I am so sorry Broody," she mocked him walking towards the door. "I won't ever do it again," she dodged to head out of the room but he grabbed her before she could. "Lucas!" she laughed wiggling in his arms, making him loose his balance and slam into his dresser, knocking over a box on top._

"_Oww," he growled rubbing his head as the land on the floor._

"_You ok?" Brooke tried not to laugh at his pain as she laid on top of him._

"_No, I'm hurt," he pouted making her grin a little more._

"_Well did you learn your lesson?" she kinked her brow making him shake his head no, flipping her over on her back._

"_I gotcha," he smirked, dipping his head down to kiss her._

"_What is that?" Brooke stopped him before he did._

"_I don't know," he groaned rolling off her when she wiggled to get something under his dresser. "But I am going to kick its ass," he mumbled to himself so tired of Brooke letting him get so far before stopping, before something interrupts or something completely ruins their moment._

"_Lucas," her eyes widened grabbing the box and lifting it open. "What is this?"_

"_What?" he sat up looking over her shoulder, seeing what was in her hand. "Oh that," he coughed awkwardly._

"_Did you buy this for someone?" her heart raced thinking about it; thinking about him getting it for some girl while she was gone over the year. However they have been seeing each other for two summers but it didn't change she knew he dated in between those summers. "Were you really serious with someone? Someone enough to buy a ring?"_

"_What?" he freaked seeing the freaked and broken look on her face. "Of course not!" he answered quickly. "It's my mom's; she gave it to me when I was younger, gave a whole story behind it and everything."_

"_Really?" she relaxed looking at him and he nodded. "Its so gorgeous Luke. Can I…" she looked back at it before looking back at him. "Can I try it on?"_

"_Yeah," he smiled taking her hand in his. "You can try it on if you want," he slipped the ring on her delicate finger making her heart flutter. "Seems to fit perfect."_

"_Because it is perfect," she looked at it sparkling on her finger, fitting like it was supposed to be there._

"_So you want that huh?" Lucas looked at the ring on her hand. The ring that his mom said she would give him when he was at the right age, when he was smart enough to know what to do with it._

"_Yeah," Brooke grinned looking at it, inspecting every part of it. "It's simple, yet elegant and completely beautiful," she awed over the ring. "I love it. One day I want something just like this."_

"_Well," Lucas took her hand in his and looking how perfect it did look on it. "Have it," he turned to look at her, shocking crossing all over her face._

"_What?" her jaw dropped to look at him. _

"_My mom always told me when I found the girl I wanted to have it to give it to them. That it wasn't like an engagement ring but almost a promise ring. A ring that mean I will always be there for them, always take care of them and love them. That this ring represents a friendship, a lover and a bond that is stronger than anyone else's."_

"_Lucas you shouldn't give this to me," she went to slide it off her finger, it slowly getting stuck over her knuckle. "You should safe it to for the girl you see yourself marrying one day. I doubt she will like to much you having given a ring to someone else even if it's just like a promise ring or something," she shook her head wishing it was real but knowing it wasn't._

"_Brooke," Lucas took her hand back in his, sliding the ring back down. "My mom got that ring when she was fourteen from her best friend. They had known each since birth and even though they were nothing but great friends he got it. He said that she would always be his best friend, always be there for each other and no matter what be there. I want you to know I mean that," he brushed her hand over his lips._

"_I know," she nodded "But I would still feel wrong doing that. Maybe when we know where things are actually heading. Maybe when we aren't just a summer thing you can give it to me," she stared at the ring on her finger, really loving it. _

"_Well," he looked at it on her hand. "Then when you are finally my girlfriend for real I will give it to you."_

"_You think that will ever happen? You think that when that might be able to happen you will even want it to happen?" she questioned always afraid he would one day find someone smarter, prettier, funnier or anything better than her and be gone. He saw tons of people, school, work, hell just walking the mall and nine months out of the year she didn't even see him so she was scared; she would admit it._

"_I know for a fact Pretty Girl," he tilted her head up to give her a gentle kiss. "I am always going to want that with you; I can't wait to have that with you."_

"You sure you want me to have it?" Brooke looked at it on her finger. "You know you don't have to give it to me. I understand if you don't want to," she frowned a little, really hoping he let her keep it. "Plus what if Karen doesn't even want me having it, I maybe the last person she wants having it."

"Are you kidding? She wondered why I haven't given it to you yet," he informed her, a smiling spreading across her entire face as she looked at the ring sparkling on her finger. "I told you Pretty Girl, I would wait forever to give it to you," he looked at it then back in her hazel eyes. "And now it's finally time to," he smiled.

"I love it Luke," she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tight. "I love it so much," she held him tighter, looking over to see Anna once again staring at them.

"I love you," she heard him whisper in her ear, his breath making her shiver and yank her attention back to the boy holding her close.

"I love you too," she smiled pulling back to look at him. "I love my ring and I love you."

"Good," he smiled thankful to see the _real_ Brooke again, felt like the first time since she had been back she was the real Brooke again; his Brooke again. He really wanted to get that Brooke back, and then figure out why she went away to begin with.

* * *

**I could explain why it's been months since I have updated and I could explain everything that has been going on the last few months but I won't. I won't because I know what you all want is a chapter that makes you happy and I really hope this chapter did that for you.**

**I didn't have time to read over and check mistakes and really because I wanted to get it up and I am exhausted and tired so please ignore them! **

**You have all been great reviewing this story! Ya'll have been amazing and I have been letting you all down with lacking in updates!**

**I am really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope I still have readers and you all haven't given up on me and the story. I will update my other's soon, 'Can't Keep Secrets' (if you are reading it) will be soon then 'You Take Your Heart With You' (again if you are reading it haha) so those will be up soon.**

**So please forgive me and please enjoy and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Seven?_" _Lucas ran his hand through his hair shaking his head. "Damn that's a lot."_

"_It is not a lot," Brooke stomped her foot and he laughed. "Seven is a good number," her hands planted on her hips with a pout. "And I want seven."_

"_I don't know if I can handle that," he teased and her eyes narrowed as she moved around his bedroom in just his old shirt. _

"_I didn't ask you to handle it. I didn't even ask you to be in my fantasy world so just listen," she ordered and he laughed nodding for her to continue. "I want seven children," she repeated spinning around his room. "And a big house with a red door and a huge backyard for them to all run around."_

"_Yeah cause you can't lock seven kids in a small apartment."_

"_Shut it!" she held her hand up making him laugh a bit. "As I was saying… There will be a large house with trees…I want lots of trees," she decided and he again nodded. "And a pool…."_

"_Want a waterslide in this Barbie house?"_

"_Lucas Scott!" she snapped and he let out a chuckle. _

"_Baby girl, I'm kidding," he teased grabbing her hand and tugging her towards him. _

"_Why are you so mean to me?" she pouted climbing herself up in his lap."I don't think I want to talk to you anymore." _

"_I'm sorry I'll stop," he promised brushing her hair back. "I just…"_

"_You just what?" _

"_I don't know if I can have all that…" he frowned with a dry laugh._

"_What do you mean?" she frowned not liking the look on his face. She thought they were just talking about stuff they __hoped__ for in life .Nothing super serious. _

"_I won't have big houses. I won't have money and pools and I… I'm never going to have nice things…"_

"_You don't know that," Brooke shook her head. "You can have anything you want."_

"_I want you to have everything in life you want. Yet what if I can't give you that?" he frowned swearing Brooke could and would have tons of things in life. He wanted to give her that stuff but he didn't think he could. His family wasn't from money, he probably wouldn't ever have nice things and he hated everything Brooke wanted he probably wouldn't be able to give her. "What if all I have is a crummy house with a leaky roof and a tiny backyard and a job with long hours and make shit and all I do is complain about my boss? What if that's all I have?"_

"_Well…" she chewed her bottom lip thinking. "You would have a warm meal to come home to everyday," she pushed the front of his hair back. "Kids that I know will be crazy about you and me to listen to you talk about that shitty boss."_

"_All seven?"_

"_All seven," she let out a small laugh dropping her head against his. "A dream world is nice Luke but this one…this world with you," she slid her arms around his neck. "That's the one I want to be in. I maybe only sixteen but I know with everything in me I want to be with you forever. This feeling I feel for you is to strong not to be real and I would live in a damn cardboard box with a crummy leaky roof as long as when you come home it's to me."_

"_Nowhere else I would be…" he brushed her hair back with a half smile. "I just want to make you happy."_

"_You do," she smiled gripping her hand through his hair with a smile. "No one makes me feel like you do…"_

"_I love you," he whispered making her heart tighten in her chest. "So much Pretty Girl…" _

"_I…I love you too," she let out a small smile looking at him. _

"_And I'm going to miss you so much when you leave tomorrow," he swallowed hard resting his head against hers. "God I wish you could stay…"_

"_Me too…" her heart broke slightly. "I hate telling you goodbye…"_

"_Me too…" he agreed, reaching over to nightstand and sliding it open to grab the small box. "I got you something…"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because I'm going to miss your birthday," he frowned a bit. _

"_Yeah," she nodded taking the long box in her hand looking at it. "But you didn't have too…"_

"_I know…" he brushed her hair back as she looked at the shiny wrapping. "Open it…"_

"_Ok," she laughed a little pulling the ribbon and pulling open the top. "Luke…" a gentle smile graced her face as she pulled out the small chain inside. _

"_You like it?"_

"_Of course, I love it. It's beautiful," she stroked her thumb over the heart shaped diamond. "Put it on me," she turned around as he placed it around her neck. "Luke…" she smiled touching the heart around her neck. "Thank you," she tilted her head back to give him a kiss. _

"_There's something else," he told her and she looked at him confused pulling some paper back in the box to reveal a long piece of paper. _

"_Luke…" she bit her bottom lip as tear prickled her eyes._

"_It's a round trip…" he brushed her hair over her shoulder as he looked over it. "For break…"_

"_That's just a month and a half," she grinned and he nodded._

"_I know…I was hoping you wouldn't mind me coming to see you… Maybe see your world for a once. I mean if you want that is…" he trailed off a bit not sure how she would feel about him visiting her. He just wanted to know her…he felt like she had this whole other life outside of him and he wanted to know it. Be a part of it. _

"_Of course I want!" she flipped around to face him. "There is nothing I want more," she looked at the ticket in her hand. "Broody you're going to see me in a few weeks," she grinned, crashing her mouth into his. _

"_I know," he smiled in their kiss tugging her back on the bed. "I know baby," he growled running his hand down her body and gripping onto her thigh. _

"Brooke you listening?" Haley waved her hand in her friend's face. "Tigger?"

"Oh sorry," Brooke blushed pulling her gaze away from staring at the necklace around her neck in the mirror. "What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you liked this top?" she turned around to show the back.

"Hales that's gorgeous on you," Brooke smiled looking at her close friend. "Nate wouldn't know what hit him."

"Let's hope," she smirked looking at back at herself. "There is a party coming up in a few weeks at his beach house he throws every year and I want to look great. Some girls still don't think its _right_ for him to be dating someone like me," she frowned a bit.

"Screw those girls Haley," Brooke told her quickly. "I've seen the way that boy looks at you. He is so in love with you."

"I know he is…" she nodded knowing he did love her. "But sometimes it's hard," she admitted. "I mean on a regular basis I have these gorgeous girls throwing themselves at him and sometimes I just feel like I don't add up to them. I'm not…sexy…I'm just Haley," she gave a sad shrug and Brooke's heart broke.

"Hales," Brooke walked over sitting next to her in the dressing room chair. "You are gorgeous, you do know that right?"

"No Brooke, you are gorgeous. Girls like you and Rachel walk into a room and own it. Without evening wanting to guys pay attention, offer to buy you drinks and drop their jaws. Guys don't do that with me and I don't care, I don't mind being the plain take home to mom girl. I just want when Nathan looks at me he see what _all _guys see with ya'll. I don't want it with all guys just him," she shrugged.

"He does," Brooke told her, that being something she noticed right after meeting him. "Hales, Nathan swears to anyone you are some gift to this world. Some gift to him," she said. "Every time I'm around him he is talking about you. He will bring you up randomly, talk about something you had done or he'll just say your name to hear it. And if someone else's says it he glows. He loves you so much Haley and to him you are the most amazing, gorgeous girl out there and he will tell anyone of that."

"Thanks," Haley sniffled a bit, wiping her nose. "I needed to hear that."

"Don't ever let those nasty sluts make you feel any less. They are jealous of you for so many reasons other than you dating _Nathan Scott_."

"I love you Brooke Davis," she tugged her friend into a hug. "You are without a doubt the most amazing friend I've ever had. And your heart is a heart of gold…"

"I don't agree with that," Brooke let out a dry laugh pulling back. "I'm not great Hales. I'm far from great."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused wondering if now she was going to get to the bottom of the whole _different _thing Lucas had mentioned the night before.

"Stuff happened Hales," her voice cracked a bit. "Some bad stuff last year and I can't tell Lucas."

"Why? What happened?" she asked concerned seeing the pain on her friend's face.

"Because he won't love me anymore…won't trust me. He will hate me and I will lose him. I just _really _got him, I can't lose him," a tear dropped and he friend pulled her into a hug.

"Brooke…sweetie…"

"I can't lose him Hales but I have to tell someone because I can't take it anymore. It's killing me and I need to talk to someone…"

"Then talk to me," Haley shrugged, brushing a tear away. "Brooke you know you can talk to me about anything so just…just talk to me…"

* * *

"She's gorgeous you know," Anna commented as she laid on her bed. "No wonder all the girls here already hate her."

"We don't have to talk about Brooke," he shrugged turning his head to look at her. "We used to talk about everything but now…now when we are around each other if you aren't avoiding me you are talking about her."

"You should be the one talking about her Luke," she told him as he glanced down. "I shouldn't bring her up all the time."

"God…" he ran his hands over his face growling. "Why is all this so damn hard?"

"Because you have a part time girlfriend," she let out a dry laugh. "How is life supposed to be not complicated if you live two different lives?"

"I don't live to different lives…"

"Lucas nine months out of the year you are a completely different person then these few months. You can't expect to do what you do all year long and it not drain into your life when she is here."

"Anna I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered and she shrugged.

"It happened, I got over it," she told him. "But it was different with me then it is her…"

"Anna…"

"It's ok Luke you don't have to apologize again," she told him quickly really not holding that grudge. "The moment I saw you with her I got it. You love her…you love her a hell of a lot more then you ever _cared _about me."

"I'm sorry," he apologized hating he ever hurt her. She was an amazing person and an amazing friend and he really did hate himself for ever screwing that up.

"It's ok. A single glance at you two and anyone would be stupid to try to come between ya'll."

"Felix is trying too…" he commented turning his head to look at the ceiling. "He thinks it's just one of those flings or something but it's not. He doesn't get that."

"_Trying _and doing are two different things. Don't let him try to mess with your relationship," she reached up pushing the front of his hair back. A habit she had just loving to play with his hair.

"Are we ever going to be like how we used to again?" he questioned really wanting his friendship back.

"I don't know," she told him honestly her voice cracking a little. "Accepting you loving her is a lot easier than seeing it all the time."

"I can't help what I feel," he told her and she nodded.

"I know Luke. I don't blame you. But when you talk about your future who is the first person that pops in your mind?" she questioned seeing the look that flashed over his face by actually admitting it not being her.

"Brooke…" he whispered feeling guilty that he hurt Anna so much. He loved Brooke he did, more than anything and when he saw a future she was always in it. Just hated his love for her hurt someone else he really did care about.

"I like her," she told him when he glanced back up at her. "Sucks she is such a great person…I really wanted to hate her."

"Brooke is impossible to hate," he lit up just like she knew he would at the mention. "She's perfect."

"No one is perfect Lucas…"

"I know," he nodded knowing that. "But Brooke is."

* * *

"_Do you want to go to the beach?" Alex asked as she laid on her friend's bed._

"_I don't care. If you want," she shrugged grabbing some clothes from the large pile on her dresser. She kept telling herself she would clean the whole house before Lucas came next week but she hadn't. It wasn't that messy being it was just her but it wasn't that clean either. She had a maid but Brooke always let her take days off when her parents weren't home. And while she was away clothes piled on in the bedroom until there was more on top of the dresser then in it. "I don't mind getting some sun. I just don't want a bad tan line…" she admitted hating that. _

"_Why cause Mr. Lover Boy is coming?" Alex teased and Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend. "Is this guy even real Brooke? I hear about him but never actually talked to him or seen him."_

"_You've seen him," Brooke objected quickly. "I have pictures everywhere," she waved her hand around the room like it was so obvious._

"_Could be photo-shopped," she shrugged and Brooke's eyes narrowed playfully at her friend._

"_My boy is anything but photo-shopped," she informed her. "He is gorgeous and everything about him is real that I assure you on," she smirked._

"_You slut…" Alex laughed throwing a pillow at her friend the door bell sounding making her jump from the bed. "Heather is here," she skipped off the bed._

"_Ugh why do we hang out with her?" Brooke groaned not sure why they kept her around. She was such a bitch and talked trash about everyone. You didn't trust her with anything because should would tell and you sure as hell didn't leave your boyfriend around her because he wouldn't be yours anymore._

_Brooke really didn't like her. You don't treat people the way Heather treated people. Ever._

"_Because she is co captain and if you are against her life sucks more," Alex reminded her as she spun out of the room. Skipping down the steps to meet her…well Heather. "Hello girl you are-" she jerked the door open to reveal someone who was not the leggy blonde girl. "Gorgeous…"_

"_Umm...hello…" he awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. _

"_Hi," she tilted her head to the side leaning against the door frame. "Please tell me you are the new pool boy…" she smirked and he let out a small laugh._

"_No…No I'm not…I…well I thought I was at the right house but I might be wrong," he leaned back looking back down a little before looking at his paper. "Does Brooke Davis live here?"_

"_She does," Alex bit her bottom lip running her eyes over him. "Are you the gardener?"_

"_Umm…no I don't do any house cleaning jobs…"_

"_Damn shame…would love to see you sweat covered," she pulled the door open waving him in._

"_Thanks…I think," he slowly took a step inside the cool house and taking it all in. He knew Brooke was from money but to actually see it was a whole other thing. He was almost positive her living room was bigger than his entire house. "Is she here?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Brooke…" he repeated not really knowing this girl and not sure the read he was getting off her. "Who are you may I ask?"_

"_Alex," she held out her small hand. "You?"_

"_Lucas…" he told her and her eyes widened._

"_You're Lucas? Like Brooke's Lucas?"_

"_She talks about me?" he grinned a little at that thought._

"_You are gorgeous. And she is about to be so much happier it's you and not Heather," she told him and Lucas looked at her confused but just got a hand wave dismissing it. "Brooke! Get your skanky ass down here!" she screamed crossing her arms over her chest. Hearing her friend grumble something before her feet started carrying her towards the stairs._

"_Heather girl about damn time you got here…" Brooke slapped on a fake smile rounding the corner of the hall and down the stairs. "I thought you were-" and her words stuck in her throat when she lifted her gaze from the ground. "Luke?" she looked confused, swearing she was dreaming or something. _

"_Hey Pretty Girl…" he gave her that signature smile of his and her heart tightened in her chest. _

"_Broody…" her voice cracked as she rushed down the stairs. Completely skipping the last three and jumping off into his arms. "You're here…" she grinned slamming her mouth into his, him stumbling back just a step before regaining his balance, so happy to have her in his arms again. _

"_I'm going to go uh…somewhere else," Alex awkwardly cleared her throat but knowing the making out couple really didn't care._

"_Mmm…" Brooke moaned against his lips as he carried her towards the living room, his legs hitting the sofa and them tumbling on top of it. "I can't believe you are here," Brooke clung to him almost afraid he might disappear. _

"_Mhmm…" his hand ran up under the front of her shirt making her moan. _

"_Wait…" she placed her hand to his lips to stop him from kissing her. "Why are you here?" she questioned as her heart raced in her chest. "You aren't supposed to come until next week…"_

"_I finished all my midterms early," he told her. "I missed you so much," he gave a tender kiss to her swollen lips. "So I came early. I know you still have school but I couldn't wait to see you. I hope you don't mind…"_

"_What? No!" she told him quickly. "Two weeks," she grinned. "I get two weeks with you…" she pushed his hair back making him smile. _

"_Two weeks baby," he grinned dropping his mouth back over hers. "Two weeks…"_

"If he didn't come early it wouldn't have happened…" Brooke wiped the tear trying to calm herself.

"Brooke sweetie you have to tell him," Haley told her giving her hand a squeeze.

"How Haley? How can I tell him? It will completely destroy him if he knows the truth…He thinks I'm some gift to him so what is he going to do when he realizes I'm so far from it?"

"B, he knows something is off. It's just a matter of time before he pushes to know what that is," she told her knowing Lucas's mind was going nuts trying to figure out what had changed to the girl he had known for so long.

"I can't…" her voice cracked. "He won't love me anymore if I do. Please Haley please don't tell him please?" she pleaded knowing everything would change if Lucas knew the truth. "He can not know Haley."

"I…" Haley frowned knowing she hated keeping things from her friend, he friend who was already worried about the girl next to her. Yet with the pleading and broken look at the girl she knew she couldn't tell her secret… Even if it hurt not to tell Lucas she was pretty sure it would destroy Brooke if she did. She had been through so much… She couldn't put her through more which might be why after some thought she nodded and whispered, "Ok…I won't tell."

* * *

_Review_


End file.
